Never Be Alone
by xdon'tletmebelonelyx
Summary: New WWE Diva Missy gets teamed up with The Shield. What happens when Seth starts to fall for her? How much are they willing to risk to be together? Secrets, lies, and relationships are created, while others are destroyed. Will love prove to be enough? (I suck at summaries sorry)
1. Chapter 1

Starting everything over. Enjoy

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

"We want something different, something new," Hunter stated simply. Missy glanced at the three men sitting next to her and wondered what the creative team could possibly want with her and these men. "That being said, we're gonna add Missy here to your group. Gonna throw in a little romance, keep things interesting." Missy's eyes shot out of her head.

"What?" All four said at the same time.

"You have to be kidding!" grumbled Dean.

"You're serious?" questioned Roman.

"The decision is final. We'll put it into action next week. You're dismissed," declared Hunter. Dean and Roman stormed out of the office. Missy stayed frozen in her seat. She couldn't believe that she was being thrown into The Shield. They were one of the biggest factions in WWE history, and now she was going to be apart of that? She looked over at the two-toned man sitting next to her, her mouth hanging wide open. Seth just shrugged.

"It could be fun," he said with a smile as he got up from his seat and headed towards the door.

"Yeah," Missy agreed, still in shock.

* * *

"This is absolute horseshit!" Dean yelled. The three men were in their usual isolated corner of the arena. "Now we're gonna look like a bunch of pussies that have to protect a bitch! How does that make us look dominant? What sense does this make? Is Hunter trying to punish us?"

"Hey man chill out," Seth snapped. "Give it a chance. Maybe it will work, be like a Team Xtreme thing." Dean slammed his hand against the wall.

"Oh great it's already starting. You like her don't you?" Dean groaned.

Seth smacked Dean across his chest as he argued, "No way man! I barely know the girl. I mean she's cute and all...Look all I'm saying is we should give her a chance. She could be cool."

"Seth's right," boomed the deep voice of Roman. "Let's see what happens. We've been playing the bad guy angle for a while now. It could be cool to try something new."

Dean let out a disgusted laugh. "Whatever man," he said and turned on his heel. "Great. It begins." Seth and Roman turned to see what Dean was talking about and noticed a short figure with long brown locks hesitantly walking towards them.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"No don't apologize. Dean's just an asshole, but I guess you'll learn that soon enough," Seth told her.

"I just figured since we're gonna be spending a lot of time together now that we should, I don't know, get to know each other or something," Missy rambled.

"How did you even find us?" Dean snapped.

"I...I mean..everyone knows you guys always hide out in the dark corners of the arenas so I just..I don't know," she stammered.

"Dean, c'mon leave the poor girl alone," Roman told him. "It's all good girl. You're probably right anyway," he laughed. Missy kept her eyes locked on the floor. These guys made her really nervous, especially because she could already tell her presence was not wanted.

"We gotta get ready for our match tonight, but how about you ride with us? We've got room right guys?" Seth offered.

"What?!" Dean yelled.

"Meet us outside the men's locker room after the show," Seth responded. Missy nodded and hurried off.

"Unbelievable," Dean muttered while shaking his head.

* * *

Missy sat in the Divas locker room alone. She usually kept to herself most of the time. Besides, she was still a newbie and knew better than to try and act like she was better than everyone, even if she was ridiculously talented. She had befriended a few of the girls, but most of her closest friends were still down in developmental. Missy always felt like she was walking around on eggshells. She just couldn't wait for the day when she finally felt like she fit in. "Missy! Come over here, hang out with us!" called Summer Rae. Summer was definitely one of Missy's closest friends of all of the Divas backstage, even though they were complete opposites. Summer was bubbly, tall, blonde, and your stereotypical Diva. Missy, on the other hand, was short, reserved, a brunette, and a total tomboy, but somehow they clicked. Summer made sure to take care of Missy backstage and made her feel welcomed. Missy left her corner of the room and sat next to Summer. "So, what's going on with you? I heard you got called into the office today!"

"Yeah," Missy started, "I did." She looked around at the girls around her; Paige, The Bella Twins, Alicia Fox, and Naomi.

"And?" Nikki asked.

"Um...I'm the newest member of The Shield." All the girls were shocked.

"Missy shut up that's awesome!" said Summer.

"Damn girl, good for you!" exclaimed Naomi.

"You're lucky too, getting to hang out with those three. Damn they're hot," Nikki stated. Missy laughed at the comment.

"And maybe now the WWE universe will actually get to see how amazing you are," Summer smiled.

Missy laughed at that comment as well. "Yeah maybe. Oh yeah I'm not riding with you tonight actually. I'm gonna room with you, but I already have a ride..."

"What? With who?"

"The guys asked me to ride with them..."

"Shut up! I wish I was you," Nikki joked.

"Nikki shut up, you're with John Cena," Brie chimed in.

Nikki laughed, "Yeah that's true."

"Wait, Missy you're serious?" Summer asked.

"Yeah. We're gonna build up some sort of chemistry I guess. I don't know," Missy answered.

Summer smiled, "Well be sure to give us all the deets!"

"Shut up," Missy laughed as she playfully hit Summer in the shoulder.

* * *

Missy stood with her bags in her hands, waiting for her new team members to emerge from the locker room. She watched as one by one, the Superstars came out, but no signs of The Shield. "Hey Missy," said Dolph Ziggler when he spotted her as he came out from the locker room. "How are you?"

"I'm good thanks. And you?"

"Great," he smiled. "You need a ride? I'd be happy to -"

"Let's go princess!" yelled Dean from out of no where.

"I've got one, but thank you," she smiled at him.

"Anytime," Dolph answered as he watched Missy walk to catch up with Dean.

"You know, you don't have to be such an ass," Missy said to Dean when she finally caught up to him.

"You'll get used to it," he smirked.

"Hey, eyes up here pretty boy!" Seth yelled at Dolph, who was staring at Missy's ass.

"Relax man," Dolph laughed.

"She's a lady, show her some respect," Seth demanded.

"Chill out lover boy," Dolph retorted.

"I'm serious, don't look at her like she's a piece of meat," Seth said, his voice rising.

"I wasn't looking at her like she's a piece of meat, I was looking at her like the hot woman she is," Dolph stated simply.

"Hey!" Seth shouted, pointing his finger at Dolph. This caught the attention of both Missy and Dean who looked back to see what was going on.

"Leave it alone Seth, it's not a big deal," Roman concluded as he put his arm on Seth's shoulder and guided him towards the other two. Dean shook his head with a laugh and looked at Missy. "You're gonna cause a lot of problems, you know that?"


	2. Chapter 2

Late night updates always get a little dangerous, but I think better at night. Excuse any errors. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The car ride was very silent, only the sounds from the radio echoing in the car. Everyone's minds seemed to be elsewhere. Roman was too focused on driving, Dean was annoyed that Missy was in the car, Seth was brooding, and Missy was just wishing to get to the hotel as soon as possible. Finally, Seth broke the silence. "What's going on between you and Ziggler?" he asked Missy, looking at her through the rear-view mirror.

"I think the better question is what's going on between _you_ and Ziggler," she retorted, earning a chuckle from Dean.

"What are you talking about?" he asked defensively.

"Oh I don't know, the way you got in his face before we left the arena? What was that all about?"

"It was nothing," he responded.

"Didn't seem like nothing," Missy muttered, rolling her eyes.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Nothing! We're just friends okay?. Not even. We're acquaintances. Why do you care anyway?" she asked.

"I don't," Seth retorted.

"Yeah. Right. That's why you keep asking," Missy huffed with another eye roll.

"See what I mean?" Dean whispered to her, referring to his earlier comment.

"Shut up," she practically growled. Missy glared up at the rear-view mirror, meeting the icy gaze of Seth Rollins.

* * *

"You sure you don't want to stay in our room? You have a place to stay right?" Roman asked Missy as they unloaded the car, hinting at his fatherly instincts.

"Yeah it's fine. I'm staying with Summer," she smiled. "How does this work anyway? Three guys in one room?"

Roman laughed, "We've got two beds and one sleeps on the floor. We rotate every night." Missy laughed as she reached for her bag, but she was intercepted by Seth.

"I'll carry it for you," he said.

"You don't have to do that," Missy insisted.

"I know," Seth started, "but I want to." He smiled down at her and she smiled back.

"I'm in Room 214," she told him as they started towards the hotel. Seth stopped walking and looked back at her.

"What? You're not staying with us?" he asked.

"Nope. I guess you missed that memo," she replied.

"Why? Just stay with us. What's the big deal?"

"It's just...not a good idea," Missy answered as she looked down at the ground.

"Why isn't it a good idea?" Seth questioned as he tried to find her brown eyes.

"No I just don't want Summer to be alone ya know? I told her I would room with her," Missy told him.

"Alright then," Seth said skeptically. Seth and Missy walked into the hotel and made their way up to Room 214.

"Well, this is my stop. Thanks for carrying my bags."

"No problem," Seth smiled. "You're sure you don't want to just stay with me?"

"I'm positive," she nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course," Seth said. He then gave an awkward wave and turned on his heel. He turned back around and asked, "You want to get breakfast or something tomorrow? Then we can go to the gym and work on some stuff?"

Missy smiled, "You mean you'll take me to Crossfit? Wow!" Seth picked up on Missy's sarcasm and let out a laugh.

"So is that a yes?"

"Just text me what time okay?" she reached for his phone and added her number into it. She handed him back the phone and got out her room key. "Goodnight Seth," she spoke as she entered the room.

"Bye," Seth answered to a closed door with a dumb smile plastered on his face.

"There you are! I was getting nervous," Summer called out as Missy walked over to her bed.

"Sorry. I was going to text you, but I figured you were sleeping," Missy replied.

"Sooo...how was it?" Summer asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Weird," Missy laughed. "I don't know. We were all tired, so it was a pretty quiet ride."

"Bummer. It's okay though, there will be plenty of opportunities now!"

"They asked me to stay in their room," Missy said quietly.

"What the hell? And you're here?" Summer asked in disbelief.

"Summer I couldn't you know that," she answered. Summer gave a sympathetic smile. "The last thing I needed was for me to wake them up with screaming because of my nightmares. I don't need them thinking I'm some psycho."

Summer shook her head, "They wouldn't think that at all. They would understand."

"Yeah well, I'll tell them. Eventually. Just not on the first night of us being a group."

Summer took Missy's hand, "What you went through was aw - "

" - can we not talk about this?" Missy interrupted as she pulled her hand away from Summer's grasp. "I'm tired. I just want to go to sleep okay?" Summer nodded, watched Missy head into the bathroom, heard the click of the lock, and knew she was going to be in for a long night.

* * *

Missy didn't get much sleep that night. She heard her phone go off and rolled over to reach it. She had received a text, but she didn't have the number saved and wasn't sure who it was.

 _Hey. 8 sound good? I'll pick you up at your room._

Missy smiled as she realized it was Seth. She looked at the clock which read 7:00. That left her an hour to get ready. She forced herself out of bed and went to go get ready. Before she knew it, there was a knock on the hotel door. She grabbed her bag and headed out the door, making sure to be quiet. She exited with a finger pressed to her lips. "Summer's still sleeping," she whispered as she closed the door.

"You look nice," Seth said as he took in her appearance.

Missy laughed in his face. "Don't try to flatter me. I'm literally in yoga pants and a tank top."

"Yeah well you still look nice."

"Even with my messy bun and no makeup?" she joked.

"Absolutely," he responded sincerely.

"Well, thank you," Missy blushed. "So where are we going?"

"I was planning on IHOP. That okay with you?" Missy nodded with a grin on her face and let Seth lead the way. "I don't want to take the car in case Dean and Ro need it. You don't mind walking do you? It's not too far."

"Do I really have a choice?"

Seth shrugged, "I'll carry you if you want."

Missy shook her head and laughed, "You're crazy."

"I'm serious. I wouldn't make you do anything you didn't want to do."

Missy smiled. "I'll walk," she decided.

* * *

Missy and Seth finished their breakfast and were actually having a really good time. Seth was very sweet and funny, and Missy really enjoyed his company. "You didn't have to pay for me you know."

"I wanted to. My treat for making you walk," he answered.

"I told you I was fine walking."

"Good because now we're walking to the gym," he said.

"Oh god. Crossfit on a full stomach of pancakes? Are you crazy?" Missy joked.

"Yeah about that," he started. "We're not going to Crossfit today."

Missy let out an exaggerated gasp. "But I was looking forward to it!"

Seth chuckled, "I know, I know I'm sorry. But we're gonna meet up with the guys and mess around in the ring. Get to know your style"

"Oh," Missy said, her smile fading. She was suddenly nervous. She honestly felt safe with Seth and was not ready to get judged by Roman and Dean at the gym. Roman wasn't too bad, it was really just Dean she was worried about.

"You okay?" Seth asked, noticing Missy's changed demeanor.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Missy faked a smile and got up from the table. "Let's go."

Seth quickly caught up to Missy and began to question her on their walk to the gym. "So what's your deal?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I don't know, you just seem...very guarded," he answered honestly.

"Yeah well I've been through a lot. We'll leave it at that."

Seth stayed quiet for a few moments and then said, "You can tell me anything okay. I just want you to realize that."

Missy looked over at him and met his sincere gaze. "Thank you."

"Have a good breakfast princess?" Dean asked as Seth and Missy entered the gym. Missy just rolled her eyes and but her bag down.

"Yeah we did actually," Seth answered, putting his bag next to Missy's.

"Alright, well let's see what princess here can do in the ring." Dean said annoyed. "Don't want her to make us look weak." Seth tensed and Missy turned to face Dean.

"You don't even know me," Missy snapped.

"Yeah whatever. C'mon princess, let's go," Dean called, waving her into the ring. Missy shook her head and climbed through the ropes. "You know how to lock up? Not afraid to break a nail right princess?"

"You know what? Screw you!" Missy yelled. "I have fought my entire life okay? Just like you! Despite what you may think, I haven't had anything handed to me. I didn't get signed because I was some fitness model or because I have a pretty face. No, I've worked my ass off to get here. This has been my dream forever and I'm not gonna let an asshole like you spoil it. I love to wrestle. Just because I'm a girl, it doesn't mean I don't know how to."

"Damn, she's feisty. I like her," Roman's voice boomed. Missy smiled at him and he gave her a nod of approval.

"Well let's lock up then," Dean grumbled. Missy truly was an amazing wrestler. She was looking better than half of the male roster and to say that the three men were impressed would be an understatement. "I'm sorry okay?" Dean said as him and Missy took a break from their sparring. "You're incredible. I mean it."

Missy smiled at him, "Thanks." That meant a lot hearing that from Dean. Although he could be a real asshole, Dean was amazing at his craft. To receive such praise from him was a real honor.

"You're gonna fit in just fine kiddo," spoke Roman as he put a strong arm around Missy. "Seriously girl, you truly have a gift."

"She's amazing," Seth called from across the ring. "She could beat almost the entire male roster. She's badass."

"Let's not get crazy here," Missy called back as she exited the ring to go get water.

Seth walked across to meet up with her. "You really have to stop being so modest. You're fucking talented. Believe that."

"Believe in The Shield. See Roman's right, I am gonna fit in," she joked.

"I'm serious Missy," he said.

"Thank you. It means a lot coming from you," she responded. They both stared into each others eyes for a little too long before Missy broke away. "Hey Dean, ready to get your ass kicked again?" she called heading back to the ring. Seth smiled as he watched her and Dean go at it again. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Roman standing beside him.

"You're screwed man. I hope you know that," Roman laughed.

"Oh I know," Seth smiled, "but she's worth it. Trust me."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay. Life happened. Enjoy

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3_**

Summer frantically rushed through the halls of the arena. She couldn't find the spunky brunette anywhere, and she was starting to get nervous. She had been calling the newest member of The Shield all morning, never getting an answer. Then she spotted three men who she thought could help. "Hey!" she called as she ran to catch up with them. "Hey, do you guys know where Missy is?"

"Just dropped princess off at the locker room," spoke Dean.

"Oh thank God," Summer breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why is everything okay?" Seth asked.

"Yeah totally," she started. "I've just been trying to call her all morning and she wasn't answering. I was just really scared something happened."

"Her phone died at breakfast. She said she forgot to charge it," Seth answered.

"Oh so she's been with you all morning?"

"Yeah why?"

"I just thought after last night she - never mind," Summer rambled.

"You thought she what?" Seth wasn't letting that slip past him.

"Nothing," Summer laughed. "You said she's in the locker room?"

"Answer the question Summer," Seth demanded.

Summer looked him in the eyes and spoke quietly, "Just forget it okay? It's nothing." She quickly turned away and headed off towards the locker room.

"Summer I'm not done talking to you!" Seth called after her, but the blonde kept walking.

"Dude let it go. It's probably some chick thing. Nothing to worry about. Let's focus on tonight yeah?" Dean said dragging Seth towards their own locker room.

* * *

"Hey you!" Summer exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Missy.

"Hi," Missy answered, hugging Summer back. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I've been trying to call you all morning."

"Oh my god I'm so sorry. My phone died and I didn't have a charger or anything," Missy explained.

"I know," Summer smiled. "Seth told me. So you were with him this morning?"

Missy blushed, "Stop!"

"Oh my god you stop! He's so hot Missy and he's totally crushing on you. You should have seen how protective he just got when I was asking about you."

Missy shook her head, "Nope. I refuse to get excited about it. We're just friends okay?"

"Whatever," Summer rolled her eyes. "Let's talk about the more important issue here...We have a match tonight!"

"Wait what?" Missy asked completely shocked.

"You have your first singles match tonight against yours truly!" Summer exclaimed.

Missy's eyes went wide, "Shut up!"

"Wait, it gets better...you get your first win tonight! Missy, I'm so happy for you I cannot wait!" Summer squealed.

"Well I wouldn't want my first match to be with anyone else," Missy smiled at Summer and the two embraced.

"Oh and we're celebrating after with the rest of the girls tonight. We already have it all planned out. Right ladies?" Summer asked loudly looking around at the other Divas.

"Brie Mode!" Brie yelled with her fist in the air. Missy laughed along with the rest of the Divas. Tonight was going to be amazing and she could not wait.

* * *

Missy was stretching in an empty corner of the arena trying to prepare herself for her first ever match on Raw. Not only was she going to win her first match on Raw, but tonight the seeds of the new Shield were going to be planted. She was beyond excited, but she didn't want her nerves to get the best of her. She needed to focus, but that was hard to do considering all Missy could think about was Seth. She couldn't get him out of her head no matter how hard she tried. "You ready for tonight?" asked a voice that was becoming very familiar to Missy. She turned around and found her newest partners staring back at her.

She let out a deep breath, "Ready as I'll ever be." Seth smiled at her.

"You're gonna do great," he said.

"Yeah baby girl, you're gonna be amazing," spoke the deep voice of Roman.

"We'll see you out there princess," Dean winked. Missy nodded, took another deep breath, and headed off towards gorilla.

* * *

"One, two, three!" counted the ref along with the crowd. Missy heard her generic pop music theme song fill the arena. It was official. Missy had won her first match on Raw. She felt like she had just won the Divas Championship she was so excited. "The winner of this match...Missy!" Missy's hand was raised into the air. She celebrated in the ring and then the lights went dark. Missy knew what was coming next. The lights returned and Missy saw the Wyatt family surrounding the ring, staring at her. She started to panic. Then Bray entered the ring and slowly walked towards her. With each step he took, Missy backed away, her eyes wide with fear. She took another step back and bumped into Luke Harper. She looked between the two and then the crowd went nuts. "Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta...Shield." Missy turned and saw the three men rush their way down to the ring, and suddenly felt her hair being pulled. "This isn't part of the script," Missy panicked. Bray pulled her close, kissed her head, and hit the Sister Abigail. Missy blacked out for a few seconds, and opened her eyes to complete chaos. Seth, Roman, and Dean were beating up everything in sight. It didn't surprise her that Seth went after Bray. She still laid motionless on the mat. Dean tossed Rowan out of the ring and headed over to Missy.

"You alright?" he asked as he pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"I'm fine," she whispered. Dean helped Missy to her feet and the two watched as Roman had to restrain Seth.

"You piece of shit!" Seth yelled after Wyatt.

"Seth, c'mon, calm down," Roman spoke. "She's okay." This made Seth turn and look at Missy. Dean helped her out of the ring and the four made their way backstage. The boys got stopped by some officials, and Missy figured it was due to Seth's outburst and use of expletives. Missy continued onto the back holding her neck and was stopped by Bray Wyatt.

"Missy, I'm so sorry. I know that wasn't part of the script and probably caught you off guard, but it felt right. I just thought it would get me more heat and build a better story. I really am sorry, I hope I didn't hurt you," he apologized.

"Don't worry about it, I totally get it. It's -"

" - stick to the script next time dick!" Seth interrupted. He came storming over and got in Bray's face.

"Man, I know I am so sorry," Bray once again apologized.

"What the hell is wrong with you, huh?" Seth asked as he pushed Bray. "You could have really fucking hurt you you fucking idiot!"

"Seth!" Missy yelled. "Stop it! It's not a big deal okay? I'm fine!" Missy walked over and tried to pull Seth away from Bray.

"You're defending him?" Seth asked astonished.

"What are you talking about he didn't do anything! It's wrestling Seth and I am a wrestler. I can take someones finisher. I'm not a doll!" Missy snapped. Seth took a deep breath through his nose and closed his eyes.

"You're right," he muttered. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Bray."

Seth turned to Bray, "I'm sorry man. I lost my cool."

"It's fine," Bray nodded. "Glad you're okay," he said looking at Missy. She gave him a small smile and he headed off.

"I'm proud of you princess," Dean said as he put his arm around Missy.

"Thank you," she laughed.

"Me too baby girl. You had an amazing match and took a pretty mean finisher," Roman added. "I guess the only thing left for me to say is welcome to the team." Missy smiled at him and replied in Shield fashion. She stuck out her fist and the rest of the guys followed.

"Alright, let's get our shit and get out of here. I'm tired," stated Dean. "Meet us at the locker room in 15?"

"Actually I'm not coming with you guys tonight. I'm celebrating with the girls," Missy smiled.

"I can't say I blame you. You deserve it," Dean acknowledged.  
"You really think that's a good idea? How are you gonna get to the next city?" Seth spoke up.

"Oh here comes the fun police. We'll catch you later Missy," Dean called as he and Roman headed down the hall.

"It's not a travel day Seth. Smackdown is taping here tomorrow," she retorted.

"I still don't think it's a good idea."

"Okay dad," Missy joked. "We're just gonna have a few drinks and some fun. Relax." And with that, Missy headed off to the Divas locker room to get ready for tonight's festivities.

* * *

"To Missy!" Summer shouted over the blasting music, raising her shot to the air. The girls cheered and took their shots. Missy was accompanied by Summer, Paige, The Bellas, Naomi, and Alicia Fox. The girls were having a great time. Brie Mode was in full effect and Missy had to say it was pretty entertaining. In fact, all the girls were in Brie Mode. Missy didn't drink much, so she got to spend the night just laughing at all of her drunk friends. The girls were having too much fun on the dance floor. Missy hadn't laughed this hard in a long time. She was so glad that she had come out tonight. Missy was too busy dancing the night away to even realize who was watching her from across the bar.

* * *

"I don't know, something just doesn't feel right," Seth said as he laid across the hotel bed. He had had this weird feeling ever since he texted Paige to ask what club the girls were at. Something wasn't right, he could feel it.

"Why because she's not with you? Afraid she's gonna hook up with someone else?" Dean said from his spot on the floor.

Roman chuckled, "Ain't that the truth."

Seth rolled his eyes. "I'm serious. Let's just go. Make sure she's okay," Seth suggested.

"Oh my god Seth she's fine, she is having fun with her friends," Dean groaned. Seth stayed quiet, tossing a ball up and down in the air, but it didn't last long.

"Fuck this," he said getting off the bed. "Something is wrong, I'm telling you." Seth reached across the nightstand and grabbed the keys to the car. "You guys coming or what?"

Roman peered over the book he was reading and called out, "Hell no! I'm too old for this shit and want to go to sleep."

"Fine," Seth huffed. "Dean-o?"

Dean stared at Seth in silence for a while, but he just could never say no to those puppy dog eyes. "Fine!" he groaned getting up and grabbing his leather jacket.

"We'll be back!" Seth called as the two rushed out of the hotel room.

* * *

Missy laughed as she watched Brie completely bust her ass and headed to go get a drink, but stopped dead in her tracks. She felt her chest start to tighten as she locked eyes with him. "Summer," she said. "Summer!" she called out more panicked this time. She looked, but Summer was all the way across the dance floor. There was no way she could hear Missy. Missy watched as the guy got up and started to walk towards her. Missy was frozen. She suddenly found it hard to breathe. Before Missy could try to lose herself in the crowd, the guy grabbed her wrist.

"Hey babe, long time no see," he said as he eyed her up and down. Missy went to slap him, but he caught her hand. "Now that's not very nice, is it?"

"Get the hell away from me!" she screamed. "Let go Mike!" Missy tried to break free from the grasp of her ex boyfriend, but he was too strong.

"Stop causing a scene!" he shouted back at her. He then started to drag her out the door and to a back ally, ignoring her protests.

"Mike leave me alone!" she cried out. He pushed her against a brick wall and pinned her wrists above her head. He started kissing her neck. "Stop it! Somebody help me!" she shrieked.

Mike slapped her across the face. "I told you to stop making a scene!" he growled. Missy started to cry.

"Help!" she yelled through her tears and was met with another hard slap across her face.

"What did I say?" he shouted.

Summer looked around for Missy, but couldn't find her. This was unusual to Summer because Missy wasn't exactly a social butterfly. Summer grabbed another drink and met her friends back on the dance floor, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

Seth pulled up to the club and got out of the car. "Get off of me!" he heard a girl's voice cry out in the distance. "Did you hear that?" Seth asked, panic appearing in his eyes. Dean nodded. "That was her!" They both knew it and took off towards the voice.  
"Stop!" Missy cried as Mike trailed his hand up her thigh. "Help," Missy pleaded, but it was just a whisper. She knew she couldn't win against Mike.

"Move one more muscle, and I will kill you," spoke a voice through gritted teeth. Both Missy and Mike turned to see who had come to her rescue and Missy cried harder upon seeing Seth.

Mike laughed, "Oh really?" He then pulled down Missy's dress and went to kiss her breasts. Seth snapped. He ran towards the man and tackled him to the ground. Missy cried and tried to fix her dress, but Mike ripped it. Dean ran over to her and hugged her close.

"It's okay, you're okay," he said as he stroked her hair. Missy cried into his chest. Seth continued to punch the guy in the face, even as his knuckles started to hurt and became drenched in this guys blood. Mike went unconscious but that didn't stop Seth. "Seth c'mon, it's enough," Dean said as he went over to try to restrain Seth. Seth shrugged him off and continued to pummel Mike.

"Seth stop you're gonna kill him!" Missy cried out. Seth turned to look at Missy and saw how scared she was. He saw the tears streaming down her cheekns and it made him get off the ground and walk over to her. She saw a darkness in his eyes that she had never seen before, and it frightened her a bit. It frightened her what Seth might be capable of. He wrapped his strong arms around her and she hugged him tight as she sobbed into his chest.

"It's okay, you're safe now," he whispered and kissed the top of her head. There was now a small crowd at the end of the ally forming. Summer pushed her way through and ran towards Missy.

"Missy! I'm so sorry!" she called out. Missy went into Summer's arms. "Are you okay? What the hell happened?" Missy just shook her head and started to cry again.

"It was Mike," she said through her tears.

Summer hugged Missy tighter and whispered, "I am so sorry." Missy continued to cry. She couldn't believe this had happened.

"Let me drive you back. Stay with me," Seth spoke quietly to Missy, but it sounded more like a beg. Missy shook her head and reached for Summer's hand.

"I can't," she whispered. Summer gave him a sympathetic smile that seemed to say I'm sorry.

"Let's go. Let's get out of here. You're safe now," Summer soothed as her and Missy went to the parking lot. Seth watched Missy leave and let out a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding in. Dean put his hand on Seth's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze.

"I'm sorry I doubted you man. You alright?" he asked.

"Who the hell was that guy?" Seth asked.

"No idea, but whoever it was, he definitely has some history with her," Dean shrugged.

"Yeah well he better not show his face again because I swear to God I will kill him."


	4. Chapter 4

Just a quick thank you for all the follows/faves/and reviews. They make me smile.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

The car ride back to the hotel was a silent one. Missy and Summer didn't say a word. The two made their way back to the room and Missy just sat on the bed. Seeing Mike brought back so many painful memories and things from her past. Things that she thought she had dealt with but now was second guessing that. Missy stared blankly ahead of her. Summer sighed. She had seen this look too many times before and it worried her. Summer went over to Missy's bed and sat across from her, taking her hands. "Please Missy," she started. "Please don't go back to that place." Missy looked her friend in the eyes, but still said nothing. There didn't even look like there was any life in Missy's brown orbs. "Missy, please, talk to me," Summer pleaded, but Missy still stayed silent. "You have so much to look forward to Missy. Your wrestling career is about to take off, you have The Shield now...you have me, you have Seth -"

" - I'm tired. I want to go to sleep," Missy whispered.

"Okay," Summer sighed getting off the bed and heading to her own. "Just know that I'm here for you Missy. The last thing I want is for you to go to that dark place again."

* * *

Seth carefully opened the door to their hotel room, making sure not to wake a sleeping Roman. Seth took his place on his bed and Dean on the floor, but both were way too wired to go to sleep. They were still on an adrenaline high after what just happened. "I can't believe that actually happened," spoke Seth as he flexed and unflexed his hand.

"Hey man, it's a good thing you forced us to go. Who knows what could have happened if we didn't show up," Dean said.

"I don't even want to think about it," Seth said shaking his head.

"You should really do something about your hand man," Dean observed as he watched Seth wince in pain.

"Don't worry about it. It'll be fine," Seth replied.

"So you really like her huh?" Dean wondered, changing the subject.

Seth couldn't help the smile forming at his lips as he answered, "I think I really do. I mean I know it's crazy. We've only gotten to know each other for like a week, but I don't know. I've just never felt this way about anyone. I would literally do anything for her."

"I'm happy for you man," Dean smiled.

"What about you? You seemed pretty touchy with her on Raw tonight and when we found her tonight..."

"Seth are you kidding? Does it look like I have a death wish? I know better than to mess with your girl. And, like you said, it's only been a week but princess is apart of The Shield now and that makes her apart of my family. I'm gonna protect her just like you're gonna protect her. She's like a little sister to me now," Dean said honestly.

"Good," Seth nodded.

Dean let out a laugh before questioning, "So why don't you just ask her out? I mean it's obvious you like her, she seems to like you, so what are you waiting for?"

"I don't know, it just seems too early," Seth shrugged.

"That's a stupid answer. You better do it sooner rather than later before you lose your chance. I know you don't want to hear this, but Missy is becoming a pretty big topic of discussion among the locker room. All the guys are saying how hot she is. And now that her career is about to blow up? I don't know what you're waiting for," Dean retorted.

"She just seems like she has some baggage and stuff okay? I don't know if I'm ready to deal with all that," Seth muttered.

"Are you kidding me? That's why?" Dean shook his head. "Unbelievable. You know, maybe making her feel loved is exactly what she needs to finally feel happy again. I should know." Dean was referring to his dark past before the WWE, his Jon Moxley days. Dean was so depressed and broken that he turned to alcohol and drugs to help him fix himself. Sure it took away the pain, but it just made him feel even more broken. But then he got to WWE and found Seth in FCW. They became best friends. And then The Shield happened. He got a family; two brothers that would do anything for him. He felt whole again and he could honestly say he was happy now. Dean didn't think he would ever feel that way again, but being in The Shield made him realize he had a purpose in life. It made him feel complete.

Seth looked his brother in the eyes and replied, "I'm just scared okay?"

"Of what?" Dean asked.

"Hurting her even more," Seth answered.

"Seth, I've known you for a long time now. I can see it in your eyes when you look at her, hear it in your voice when you talk about her. You love her. Maybe not love yet, that's a bit extreme. But you definitely really care about her and like her. I know you and I know that hurting her is the last thing you would ever do."

"Yeah you do know me and you know that I always do something stupid and fuck it up when it comes to the people that I love," Seth defended.

"Jesus Christ, stop denying your feelings for her!" Dean yelled. This caused a groan from Roman, but luckily he didn't wake up.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight," Seth grumbled as he got under the covers and turned off the light.

"You're just mad because I'm right," Dean smiled.

* * *

Just as Seth went to knock on the door to the Divas locker room, it opened and Summer Rae collided with him. "Oh I'm sorry," she said before looking up to see who it was.

"No it's fine. I was just coming to look for you actually," Seth stated. "How is she?"

"Not good," Summer answered. "She won't talk. I had to force her to eat. Trying to get her out of bed to even come to the arena was a challenge. I just wish I could make her feel better but I can't."

"Is there anything I can do?" Seth wondered.

"I don't know. She refuses to talk. God, I can't even imagine what's going through her mind right now," Summer said as she ran a hand through her hair. "Seeing Mike had to have brought back a lot of painful shit."

"Who is he anyway?"

"That's really not my story to tell. Oh but I do have a favor to ask of you," Summer started. Seth raised his eyebrows as a signal for Summer to continue. "So this is probably like the worst timing ever for this to happen. I feel like Missy needs me now more than ever and I'm just - "

" - Summer! Get to the point," Seth interrupted.

"Right sorry. Anyway I got offered to do Marine 4 which means I have to leave for a while. I was hoping you and the rest of your Shield boys could look after her. Make sure she's safe."

"Definitely," Seth nodded.

Summer smiled, "Great thank you. Well look I gotta run. We'll talk later."

"Summer wait," Seth said before she walked off.

"Yeah?" she questioned.

"Is Missy...afraid of me?"

"Afraid of you? What why would you ever think that?" Summer asked, furrowing her brows.

"I don't know. I mean she saw me almost kill a man last night. She just had this look in her eyes like she was so scared of me. And I mean why else does she never room with me?"

Summer sighed and shook her head, "Trust me she is not scared of you. There's a lot more to the story of Mike that you don't know about. And the reason she doesn't want to room with you guys is because she gets really bad nightmares. She doesn't want to freak you guys out."

"Nightmares? About what?" Seth inquired.

"She'll tell you when she's ready. Everything. I promise," Summer stated. "Look I really got to go. If you see her, try to get her to talk. And don't tell her I'm leaving. I want to be the one to do that."

"No problem," Seth said as Summer headed down the hall.

* * *

Missy sat in the Divas locker room with that same blank expression on her face. She hadn't moved since she arrived. She listened to all the Divas gossiping about God knows what the whole day, would scroll aimlessly through her Twitter, and just sit and stare. She hadn't even put on her gear yet. "Missy, can we talk?" she heard the voice of Summer ask. Instead of answering, Missy just turned to look at her. "I know that you're not going to take this well, but I have to tell you okay? I got the part in Marine 4." Missy turned her gaze to the floor. "Please just say something. Anything."

"That's great Summer. I'm really happy for you," Missy whispered. She plastered a small, fake smile on to her face.

"I hate having to leave you like this," Summer said.

"No it's fine. I'm used to it. Believe me," Missy remarked.

"Missy c'mon don't be like that. It's not like I have a choice in the matter. This is a big opportunity for me. I'm sorry but I'm not going to blow it because my best friend can't grow up and leave the past in the past," Summer snarled.

"I can't believe you just said that to me," Missy laughed to keep herself from crying. Missy got up from her chair and headed to the door.

"No Missy, stop I didn't mean that," Summer called.

"Screw you," Missy returned as she stormed out of the locker room.

* * *

Missy was sitting with her legs pulled up to her chest and her head resting on her knees when Seth finally spotted her. She was sitting on a large crate in a deserted corner of the arena. "Hey you," Seth greeted. As he walked toward her, he noticed she was crying.

"Just go away. I want to be alone okay?" cried Missy as she turned her head.

"I'm afraid we can't do that princess," spoke the voice of Dean as he made his way over to her along with Roman. Missy's head shot up when she heard this and looked at all three members of The Shield.

"Great, now you're all here," she sniffled.

"Of course we are," Roman declared. "We're family now." He leaned over and wiped the remaining tears from Missy's cheeks.

"And from what I hear, we're roommates for the next couple of weeks," Dean added.

Missy rolled her eyes, "Word sure travels fast. But it's not happening."

"Why not?" Seth asked sounding offended.

"I'll just find one of the other girls to travel with whatever," Missy said annoyed.

"But we're a team anyway and you ride with us. Why not make it easy and just room with us too. We'll even get two rooms. Make it better for all of us," Seth suggested.  
"No," Missy shot down.

"Why not? Because of your nightmares?" Seth questioned.

Missy's eyes opened wide, "She told you about that?"

"Missy it's not a big deal," Seth replied.

"It is to me!" Missy defended.

"Missy I used to get them all the time. I always woke up Seth and Rome with my screams. If that's what your worried about, it really isn't a problem for us," Dean stated.

"That's not the point!" Missy shouted as she hopped off of the crate. "Why would Summer tell you my business like that?"

"She didn't tell me what they were about, just said you got them. Why are you getting so worked up about it?" Seth implored.

"Because!" Missy yelled. "God I am so mad right now!"

"I really think you're overreacting right now," Seth said.

"Whatever," Missy mumbled taking a deep breath to calm her down. "So which one of us is sleeping on the floor tonight?"

* * *

Missy returned back to the locker room after the show to go get her things. She was zipping up her bag when Summer spoke, "Look we need to talk."

"Why so you can just go put my shit on blast?" Missy snapped.

"Is this about me telling Seth about your nightmares?" Summer questioned.

"Yeah! Summer why would you tell him? That's not cool!"

"Missy they had a right to know! They're your team now. Besides why is it such a big deal. It's not like I told them about that night!" Summer defended.

"Yeah that night that I should just grow up and get over? Try having that happen to you and we'll see how quickly you get over it," Missy seethed.

Summer sighed, "Missy you know I didn't mean that. I was just angry because I knew you hated the fact that I'm leaving and I don't know I just snapped. It's no excuse I know that and I'm sorry. What you went through was traumatic. I hate that I made it seem like I don't care or that you have to get over it. I do care and I want to be here for you Missy."

Missy took a deep breath, "I know. And I'm sorry too. I overreacted. My emotions are just all over the place and I don't know how to deal with what I'm feeling and I took it out on you. You didn't deserve it." Summer pulled Missy in for a big hug. "I wish you didn't have to leave."

"I'll be back before you know it," Summer smiled.

* * *

On the car ride to the next city, the group decided to switch things up a bit. Because his back was hurting him and he was exhausted, Roman took the passenger seat and went to sleep. This left Seth to do the driving while Missy and Dean occupied the back. They had decided that Missy and Roman would get the beds and Dean and Seth would both be sleeping on the floor. "Oh my god you are so awful, please stop. It's making my ears bleed," Missy laughed as she referred to Dean's wonderful singing. This of course only made Dean laugh and sing louder. Missy couldn't believe she was actually sitting in this car laughing. After everything the previous night and the depression she was feeling, she certainly did not think that was possible. The Shield proved her wrong. The song eventually ended and Dean didn't know the next one and was upset that he couldn't sing along. The group traveled in silence for a while until Missy finally spoke up. "Why did you guys show up last night anyway?" The smile on Dean's face quickly faded and Seth met Missy's gaze in the rear-view mirror. "I just felt like something was off I don't know," Seth replied.

"Well how did you know where I was?" Missy questioned.

"I texted Paige," Seth shrugged.

"Well thank you. Both of you."

* * *

"No!" Missy shrieked. "No stop it!" Seth's eyes immediately flung open. He looked around and noticed Missy was having a nightmare. She was shaking and sweat was covering her forehead. "Please!" she cried. Seth hurried up from the floor and went over to Missy.

"Missy, hey, wake up," he said as he shook her awake. Her eyes opened and she looked terrified. "It was just a dream," Seth stated as he pushed her hair back. Missy was still shaking and crying. "What can I do? How can I make this better?"

"Just hold me," she whispered. And that's exactly what Seth did.

"You're going to be okay," he whispered back, kissing the top of her head. "You're safe now."


	5. Chapter 5

This delay turned out to be longer than I wanted. Sorry about that. I was dealing with annoying hackers on my accounts and also had some minor surgery which took me out of commission for bit, but I'm back. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 _3 weeks later..._

3 whole weeks had passed, and surprisingly, it did not feel like that to Missy at all. She was loving every second of being on the road with The Shield. They had really built up this crazy bond over the past few weeks and she was extremely grateful for that. The more time she spent with them, the less frequent her nightmares became. She was starting to finally feel, dare she say it, happy again. "Guys seriously, you don't have to give me special treatment because I'm a girl. I'm okay with sleeping on the floor," Missy protested as the group walked into the hotel room.

"We wouldn't want to inconvenience you princess," smirked Dean. Constantly being called "princess" by Dean used to get on Missy's nerves, but now she just accepted it as his nickname for her.

"Besides, my back is really aggravating me so I keep taking the other bed anyway," Roman chimed in.

"Yeah. And me and Dean don't mind sleeping on the floor, do we Dean-o?" laughed Seth as Dean just rolled his eyes.

"Oh man it's a blast," Dean said sarcastically.

Missy laughed at his comment. "Alright, well I'm gonna take a shower." And with that, Missy skipped into the bathroom. The boys waited to hear the water start running before making any comments.

Roman leaned up from his bed and looked towards Seth. "Look man you really gotta talk to her. She can't keep putting her body on the line for us, especially with Evolution coming up. I know she wants to make a name for herself, but I don't think any of us want to see her hurt. The stuff she is doing is dangerous," Roman expressed his concern for the petite brunette.

"Seriously Seth. That suicide dive tonight was insane. She could've broken her neck," added Dean.

"Look guys, I'm with you," said Seth as he set up his bed on the floor, "but why am I the one that has to confront her. We're a team. Don't make me look like the concerned bad guy."

"You might not be the bad guy, but you're definitely the concerned lover boy," Roman joked.

"Oh shut up!" Seth called out throwing a pillow his way.

"Seth man, I really do think you should talk to her about your feelings for her though. You clearly like her, and she obviously likes you too," Dean said in a more serious tone.

"Yeah and I will okay? I'm just waiting for the right time."

"Well don't wait too long and miss your chance. Princess is starting to grow on me. I don't want to see her hurt," Dean explained.

Seth looked directly into Dean's eyes, "And I'm not going to do that." The water turned off and the boys quickly changed the topic of conversation. "So are you guys ready for Evolution?"

"It's gonna be insane. I can't wait," Roman smiled excitedly.

"Can't wait for what?" asked Missy as she stepped out of the bathroom with her hair wrapped in a towel and one of Seth's Hounds of Justice t-shirts on.

"Evolution," Dean answered. "Speaking of Evolution, we all need to talk to you Missy."

"Okay, about what?" Missy asked as she sat on her bed.

"Look baby girl. You're like a sister to us now and you know we love you. And that's exactly why we don't want to see you get hurt. You keep doing dangerous things to yourself and we just don't want to watch you get hurt. Evolution is serious business Missy," Roman said.

"I'm just trying to help and protect you guys," Missy argued.

"And we appreciate that, we really do," Seth said as he sat down next to Missy. "But we also want to protect you. I can't handle seeing something bad happen to you."

"Okay," Missy sighed.

"Nice shirt by the way," Seth smiled.

"Sorry, I forgot I had it," Missy blushed.

"No don't be. It looks better on you anyway."

* * *

Missy returned to the hotel room from the gym before the rest of the guys did. She was expecting an important phone call. It was only eleven, and she knew they had plenty of time before they had to be at the arena for the night. Then, as if on cue, her phone started to ring. "Hello?" she answered, taking her place on the bed. "Yeah Dave it's me."

"Good, I'm glad I could reach you," the older man spoke into the phone.

"So have you figure anything out yet?" Missy asked.

"No, nothing new."

"I don't understand this," Missy sighed. "How could he be out of jail already? It doesn't make sense."

"What can I tell you Missy? He had someone pay a pretty hefty bail out," Dave replied.

"How did he find me that night anyway?" Missy asked quietly.

"I don't know Missy. Has he been in contact with you since?"

"No," Missy responded. "I'm scared that he's going to find me though. If he did it once, he can obviously do it again."

"I know that Missy and that's why I think a restraining order might be the best thing. Oh and about that night? You're lucky I'm on the force and have connections in a lot of places. I can't keep bailing you out," Dave sighed.

"And I appreciate that, but he deserved to get the shit beat out of him that night okay? Who knows what could've happened if Seth didn't show up. Look I don't even want to talk about it. I'm honestly scared that he's out of jail. I don't want him near me."

"So again, I'll suggest the restraining order. It's not a bad idea Missy. And then if he does come in contact with you again, there will be a reason to actually put him back in jail," Dave suggested.

Missy sighed, "I'll think about it. Thanks again Dave." Then Missy hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?"

Missy jumped at the sound of the voice and turned around to face the speaker. "Jesus Seth, you scared the crap out of me!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," he apologized. "So who was that?"

"Don't worry about it, it was nothing," Missy lied.

"It didn't sound like nothing," Seth muttered.

"Really. It's nothing to worry about," Missy smiled.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" Seth questioned stepping closer to her.

"Yes Seth I know, but it's fine okay? I promise," Missy said and grabbed her toiletry bag to head to the shower.

"Hey Missy?" Seth called after her.

"Yeah?"

"Don't make any plans for tomorrow night. I want to take you to dinner," he said.

"Okay," Missy replied, trying to hide her smile but failing miserably.

"Okay," he smiled back at her.

* * *

Missy was stretching in the corner of the arena, waiting for the rest of The Shield to join her. "There you are!" Seth called when he spotted her. "We've been looking all over for you."

"I'm where I always am," Missy shrugged.

"We've got to talk about tonight okay? This is big," Seth said.

"And let me guess? You guys don't want me getting hurt right? Don't do anything stupid? Yeah I got it. It's all you guys talked about last night," she said rolling her eyes.

"Missy it's an 11 on 3 handicap match that you're not supposed to be in. That's dangerous," Roman explained.

"So why am I even going out there tonight?" Missy questioned.

"Because we're a team," Roman answered.

"Then let's act like it! I am apart of this team and that means I'm going to help you guys and do crazy shit in the ring to get it done. I get that I am a girl, but stop treating me like I'm so fragile!" Missy yelled.

Dean nodded, "She's right guys. She makes us better. Let's cut the bullshit." And then he stuck out his fist, and the rest of the team followed.

* * *

Missy watched on as the 11 men in the ring beat down her partners. She had promised she was not going to get involved, so she just stood helplessly outside the ring. "C'mon!" she yelled out. And then the sound of Evolution's music hit and everyone's heads turned to look up the ramp, and out came Batista, Orton, and Triple H. Missy watched as they made their way to the ring and tensed as she watched Triple H roll up his sleeves and signal for everyone to clear the ring. Evolution climbed up on the apron, and Randy immediately headed towards Seth. "Hey!" Missy called. She had seen enough. Promise or no promise, she was going to help her team. She climbed into the ring from the other side. Now all three members of Evolution were on Seth, and she didn't like this. She went to pull Randy off of Seth, and he thought it was one of the boys and elbowed her right in the face. She fell back and grabbed her mouth which was now bleeding. Roman saw the whole altercation and attacked Randy, only to be met with an RKO. Dean and Seth laid helpless on the mat. She watched as Batista went to pick up Roman again and she quickly got up. She pulled Batista's arm and slapped him in the face. This only angered him and caused him to take a handful of hair and then hit Missy with the Batista bomb. Seth got up, ready to attack, but Randy quickly caught him and continued to beat up on him along with Triple H. Missy laid unconscious on the mat along with Roman. Randy then hit Seth with an RKO, and then it was finally Dean's turn. All members of The Shield were laid out, while Evolution stood tall.

Dean helped carry Missy backstage, continuously checking to make sure she was okay. "I'm fine Dean, really," she insisted.  
"Let's let Doc decide on that. You're bleeding and you were out cold for a while," Dean replied. Then a wild Seth emerged and pushed Dean out of the way.

"Missy what the hell?" he yelled taking her in his arms. "You promised you wouldn't get involved!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't just stand there while you guys are getting the shit beat out of you!" she argued pulling away from Seth.

Seth seemingly calmed down pretty quickly and sighed, "Are you okay?" He grabbed her face to inspect it. "C'mon let's get you to Doc." Seth then escorted Missy into the trainers room. Missy sat in the room waiting to get checked out with Seth sitting right next to her. "You're sure you feel okay?"

"Yes Seth. I'm fine."

Seth ran his hands through his two-toned locks before speaking, "Missy look, I didn't mean to lose my cool. I love that you always come to our defense and stuff, but this is exactly what I mean. You could have been seriously hurt tonight. Watching Batista power bomb you made me crazy. I wanted to rip his head off thinking that he hurt you Missy."

"And I love that about you Seth, but I am a wrestler okay? You can't protect me from everything," Missy responded.

"Well I can sure as hell try," he whispered locking eyes with Missy.

"Alright let's get you checked out," boomed the voice of the trainer entering the room and proceeding to run the standard tests with Missy. After about twenty minutes, he was done. "You look fine. No serious damage. Just lot's of ice and rest up okay?"

"Sounds good. Thanks," Missy smiled jumping from the bed and grabbing an ice pack.

"Seriously, thank you Doc," Seth said sincerely.

"She's a handful huh?" Doc asked with a laugh after Missy disappeared from the room.

"Oh you have no idea."

* * *

"You almost ready in there?" Seth knocked on the bathroom door. "We have reservations at 6:30."

"Take it easy," Missy laughed opening the door. "I'm ready. Let's go."

"Alright then," Seth smiled following Missy out the door.

Dinner was going really well. Seth had picked a nice restaurant and he and Missy were both really enjoying themselves. This was just proving to Seth that he wanted to make this girl his. He couldn't help but smile at her throughout the whole dinner. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Missy asked with a laugh.

"Like what?" Seth questioned.

"Like that! It's making me insecure," she blushed.

"I just think you're beautiful that's all," Seth shrugged.

Missy smiled, "Well thank you."

"And I want to ask you something Missy," Seth went on.

"What would that be?" Missy asked, feeling her heart start to race.

Seth took a deep breath, "Missy since the first day you got put with us, I have not been able to get you out of my head. All I want is to be with you Missy. Every second of every day. I'm tired of hiding my feelings for you. Be my girlfriend." Missy started breathing heavy and felt her chest start to tighten. She could not even think straight. Everything was a blur right now, and she couldn't even get any words out. She didn't want Seth to see her like this, so she quickly got up and ran out of the restaurant. "Missy? Where are you going!" Missy let the cool air hit her face and finally took a deep breath again to help fight back the tears forming in her eyes. She stumbled her way over to a street light and grabbed on tightly to not fall over. Missy suddenly hurled over and felt like she was going to throw up. "Missy, hey hey hey," Seth rushed over to her. "You're okay." Missy responded by pushing him off of her. "Talk to me," he pleaded following her across the street. "What did I do?" he asked.

Missy turned to face him with tears running down her face. "You...this...can't" she struggled to make out a sentence as she struggled for air.

"Missy what is going on?" Seth asked concerned. He could see that Missy was hurt and upset and he wasn't sure why. He thought things were going well, but he really thought Missy liked him back. "Hey are you okay?" he said grabbing on to her as she started to fall over.

"Panic...attack," She cried collapsing into his arms. Seth held her close and sat on the cool pavement with her in his arms on some random street corner.

"It's okay," he soothed, running his hands through her hair. "Please. just tell me what you need me to do to make this better."

"Just hold me," Missy choked out. Seth held Missy closed and kissed her hair. He held her on that street corner for over an hour until her breathing finally evened out again and her cries turned to sniffles, despite the weird looks he got from passer-bys.

"You okay?" he whispered into her ear. Missy quickly got up from the ground and wiped her eyes.

"I have to go. I have to go back to the hotel," she responded.

"Please, Missy talk to me," Seth begged.

Missy shook her head, "You can't be with me Seth."

"Why not?" he asked looking at the ground.

Missy started to cry again, "Because I care about you too much to let you get hurt."

"What are you talking about?" Seth questioned, genuinely confused.

"I can't go through this again," Missy shook her head and hurried away from Seth.

"Missy, hey, get back here!" Seth called running to catch up with Missy. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to face him. "Can't go through what again?" Missy wiped the tears from her eyes once again.

"Seth you can't be with me okay? I don't deserve you," she whispered.

"Don't you ever fucking say that," Seth demanded pulling her into him. Missy started to sob into his chest once again, and Seth stood there wondering what the hell this beautiful girl could have gone through that had her so convinced that she was unworthy of love.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Missy swung the door to the hotel room open and rushed inside with Seth following right behind her. She wiped her tears away as she hurried over to her suitcase and started packing it. "You're leaving?" Dean asked a little too loudly, getting up from his make-shift bed on the floor. Missy didn't answer, just continued to pack up her things and tried to keep herself from bursting out in tears. She had no plans of where she was going, she just knew that she couldn't stay here.

"Missy stop," Seth pleaded as he grabbed her arm. "Stay here, talk to me!" She pulled her arm from his grasp, threw her last bit of clothing into her bag, and slammed the hotel room door as she ran out.

"What the hell happened?" Dean questioned walking over to Seth.

"I don't know!" Seth yelled back, running his hands through his hair.

"What do you mean you don't know? She looked like hell, didn't say a word, and stormed out of here," boomed the voice of Roman.

"I told her how I felt okay? I did what you told me to do!" Seth yelled at Dean. "She freaked out and now she's gone! I told you I should've waited!"

"Hey don't pin this on me lover boy!" Dean shouted back.

Seth took a deep breath through his nose, "I'm sorry okay. I just, I'm worried about her. I asked her to be my girlfriend and she had a panic attack and freaked out, and now she's by herself."

"She had a panic attack?" Dean asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Yeah, really bad. It was right in the middle of the street. She couldn't even stand," Seth spoke quietly.

Dean took a deep breath. "You need to go find her and be with her. She shouldn't be alone. Trust me. I've had my fair share of panic attacks. They're not something to be taken lightly."

"Dean she won't talk to me. She doesn't want to be near me, I can't go find her. I think you should go. You can help her and that's all I want right now. I need to know she's safe."

"Alright. I'll go," Dean agreed as he slipped on his leather jacket and headed out the door.

Dean didn't have the first clue of where he would find Missy, but he luckily didn't have to search for long. He walked out the door of the hotel and found her small body sat on the curb. She was hugging her knees to her chest, crying. He quietly walked over to her and sat beside her on the curb. "Hey."

Missy looked up and her tearful eyes met his blue ones. "Hey," she replied, but she couldn't even make it through the simple greeting without her voice cracking. Dean put his arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Trust me princess, I know what this is like. It sucks. But what makes it even worse is the feeling that you're all alone. I was all alone when I went through my hard times, but you're not. You have me, you have Rome, and we love you very much. Most importantly, you have Seth, and I have never seen him even look at anyone the way he looks at you. He loves you Missy. We all want to help you and be here for you. None of us want to see you like this." Missy stayed quiet for a while before she finally spoke.

"I'm scared," she answered truthfully.

"I don't blame you," Dean replied. "Love is scary. It's the most powerful thing in the world. You willingly give your heart to someone else and trust them to take care of it, and then it can all be gone in a second. It's fucked up, but it's also the most beautiful thing there is."

"You don't understand," Missy explained. "I'm damaged. I have had some serious shit happen to me and I just can't go through that pain again."

"What makes you so sure that you will?" Dean asked.

"Because. What is there to make me so sure that I won't?" Missy looked over at Dean who smirked back at her.

"Touche I guess," he said. "But as someone who has experienced panic attacks, you must have gone through something pretty awful for one to be triggered tonight. What was it?" Missy was so confident that she would not tell any of the boys what happened to her, but sitting on the curb with Dean, something changed. She knew he was just as damaged as her. Maybe he would understand. Besides, keeping this in was slowly destroying her, and looking into Dean's eyes, she knew she could trust him. She took a deep breath, and then dove into the story of her past that had left her so broken.

* * *

Dean had convinced Missy to come back to their hotel room and was escorting her back upstairs. Before he opened the door, Missy stopped him. "Dean?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Don't tell Seth. I want to be the one to do that."

"Of course," he smiled back at the petite brunette. He had an insane amount of respect for her after what she confessed tonight.

"Oh and thank you," she said.

"You don't have to thank me princess," he said as he opened the door to the hotel room. Seth shot up from the bed and a look of relief spread through him when Dean moved out of the way to reveal the tiny brunette standing behind him. Seth hurried over to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Can we talk?" she asked as she freed herself from the embrace.

"Of course," he replied.

"We're gonna head down to the gym," replied Roman, feeling the want both Missy and Seth had to be alone.

"We are?" asked Dean. Roman rolled his eyes, grabbed Dean, and the two headed towards the door.

Missy took a deep breath before she spoke. "I'm sorry," was the first thing she said.

"Sorry? For what?" Seth asked.

"Having a panic attack...being so damaged," she muttered.

Seth shook his head. He hated the way Missy thought of herself. "Don't you dare apologize for something that's not your fault Missy."

"There's just a lot you don't understand Seth," she started. "I've been through a lot of fucked up shit. That's why I came in here and started to pack my stuff and leave. It's what I do when I'm afraid. I push people away. And it's not that I don't like you Seth. It's just...Every single person I have ever loved in my life has ended up leaving. I don't want you to leave either. I don't think I would be able to handle that 's what I'm afraid of I guess. That's why I'm trying to push you away. It's so I won't get attached to you and have my heart broken when you eventually leave me like everyone else has." Missy started to cry again and Seth took a deep breath. He was kind of in shock hearing what Missy thought.

"Missy," he started and took her hands in his. "Hey look at me. I don't want to be like everyone else. I am being completely honest with you when I say that I have never felt this way about anyone. You are all I think about. You're the reason I have a smile on my face most days. I love how happy I am with you. I don't want this feeling to go away. We're all damaged Missy. I will try to help you as much as I can with whatever you're going through. I just want to be there for you Missy. Your battles will become my battles too and we're going to fight them together. Okay?" He pulled Missy into his chest and hugged her tight.

"I just don't want my demons to destroy you too," Missy sobbed against Seth's chest. Seth closed his eyes tightly. This girl was incredibly damaged, but that only made him love her even more. He wasn't sure how he was going to help Missy, but he was going to do everything in his power to try to fix this broken girl.

"I'm willing to take that risk if you are," he replied kissing the top of Missy's head. Missy pulled away slightly and turned her gaze towards Seth's lips. Seth took this as a sign and slowly moved his head in until their lips collided. Missy wrapped her arms around Seth as the kiss deepened. She decided that Seth was worth it. She didn't want her past to hold her back from the possibility of finally finding happiness again with someone like Seth.

* * *

Dean ran on the treadmill has Roman lifted some ridiculously heavy weights. "Damn," spoke Roman. "I can't believe she had to go through all that. That's crazy."

"I know," Dean replied as he stopped the treadmill. "She definitely has a valid reason for being scared."

"That kid better hope I never see him face to face," Roman threatened.

"Oh man. I would actually kill him if I ever saw him again," Dean agreed through gritted teeth. "He's lucky I didn't know this when I found him trying to take advantage of her in that alleyway."

"Does anyone else know about this?" Roman questioned as he dropped the weights to the floor.

Dean shook his head, "Just Summer."

"God I just feel so bad. I wish there was something I could do," Roman said.

"I know. I can't imagine how I would ever go one after something like that. I don't know how she does it," Dean replied. Roman nodded his head. "Our little princess is a fucking warrior. I have a lot of respect for that little chick. And I'll you one thing. I will do anything to protect her, even if that means having to kick Seth's ass if he hurts her."

Roman chuckled, "I feel you bro." Roman looked up at the clock. "I think we've given them enough time. Let's get some sleep yeah?" Dean picked up his water bottle and the two headed out of the gym and back upstairs to their hotel room. When the two got back to the room they found both Missy and Seth were already asleep with Missy cuddled into Seth.

Dean whispered, "I meant what I said."

"About?" questioned Roman.

"Protecting her. And I would really hate to have to kick lover boy's ass."

* * *

As Missy walked down the hallways in search of her Shield boys, she couldn't help but feel uneasy. She wasn't sure why, but she just couldn't help but feel like something terribly wrong was about to happen. "Hey there you are," Missy smiled as she greeted Seth.

"Hey," he smiled back at her. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.

"Ready for tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah, are you?" he returned. Missy nodded back at him. The two started stretching in their little corner. Missy was starting to feel really anxious and began fidgeting with her hands.

"Well look who it is!" boomed the voice of Dean as he and Roman joined the other two in the hallway. "Hey princess, you alright?" he asked when he noticed Missy.

"Yeah why?" Missy asked.

"I don't know. You're just doing that lip biting thing you always do when you're nervous," Dean shrugged.

Seth gave Dean a weird glance. "You know her nervous habits?"

"What can I say? I'm an observant guy!" Dean chuckled. "Don't be nervous kiddo. Everyone loves us!" he said as he placed a hand on Missy's shoulder. Seth glared down at Dean's hand.

"Come off it will you?" Roman whispered into Seth's ear. "They're like brother and sister man. Just relax."

"What? What are you talking about? I'm fine!" Seth tried to play it cool. Roman just laughed and shook his head. "Hey where are you going?" Seth called out to Missy when she started to walk away from the group.

"I forgot my knee pads. I'm just gonna go get them," she called as she disappeared down the hall. Missy continued to walk down the hall, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. She stopped and looked around and found the hall to be empty. She figured she was just being paranoid. She started to walk again when suddenly, she was grabbed by her hair. Missy spun around and was suddenly face to face with Mike. "Somebody help me!" she screamed. She saw him wind up with something in his hands and then suddenly everything went black.

* * *

Seth was starting to get worried. Missy had been gone for 15 minutes. He didn't understand what was taking her so long to grab her knee pads. "Relax," said Roman, sensing Seth's nervousness. "She's probably just talking to one of the girls."

"Yeah," Seth nodded. "You're probably right."

"Seth!" he turned at the call of his name and found Nikki running towards him. "Seth, Missy is unconscious! They're taking her to the hospital and the cops are here and arresting some guy. You have to get to her," Nikki cried.

"Get to Missy! We're going go deal with the cops!" Dean shouted as he and Roman took off down the hall. They had a feeling they knew who was responsible for this.

"Where is she?" Seth asked Nikki. She quickly led him down the hall where he saw Missy laying unconscious on a stretcher. He rushed over to her. "What the hell happened?" he shouted.  
"What happened, tell me!"

"She was struck in the head by a foreign object. We need to take her to the hospital right away to run tests. She could be seriously injured," spoke a medic.

"You son of a bitch!" Seth heard the voice of Dean cry out. Seth quickly turned to see what was happening. He saw Dean trying to barrel through cops to get to some guy. Seth quickly realized that man was the same man they had found trying to take advantage of Missy. "If you ever show your face again, I swear to fucking God I will kill you!" Dean shouted again as Roman dragged him away from the scene.

"He's not worth it Dean! Let the cops deal with him!" Roman barked.

"Not worth it? Are you kidding me Rome? You know what he's done, what he's put her through!" Dean argued.

"Missy needs us! And she is way more important than this low life piece of shit!" Roman reminded Dean.

Dean took a deep breath to try to calm himself. "No you're right." Roman nodded and the two quickly met up with Seth.

"Sir? Are you coming in the ambulance?" asked the medic. Seth looked at the other two men.

"Go!" Roman urged. "We'll follow behind you." Seth nodded. He was at a loss for words. He quickly climbed into the back of the ambulance and took Missy's hand. "It's okay. You're gonna be okay," he tried to reassure, not only an unconscious Missy, but himself as well. There were so many questions running through his mind at the moment, but all he could do was pray that Missy was going to be okay.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"I swear to God if this little meeting is to yell at us about messing up your plans for Raw, I might as well leave right now before I say something that's gonna get me fired," Dean seethed as he walked into Hunter's office.

"How is she?" Hunter asked as Roman sat across from him. Dean couldn't sit. He was too nervous, so he continued to pace around the office.

"I would know if we could get to the hospital!" Dean yelled.

"She's a fighter, she'll be fine. I know she will," Roman answered.

Triple H nodded. "So what the hell happened?"

Dean stopped his pacing and looked Hunter in his eyes. "What the hell happened? What happened is your security almost got our girl killed!"

"Dean relax," spoke Roman.

"I can't relax! How the fuck did that scumbag even get into this building?" Dean shouted. "You got an answer for that one?"

"I don't know how he got in this building, I don't know how he got through security, but I do know that it will never happen again," Hunter reassured.

Dean scoffed, "Well it's a little too late for that isn't it?"

"Look we are so sorry that this happened. That man has been arrested and put in jail. We are going to up our security and ensure that something like this never happens again."

"She could have been killed!" Dean yelled as he started to lunge across the table, but Roman was up and restraining him within seconds.

"Hey take it easy man!" Roman yelled.

"Good to see that your attitude about having a girl join your group has changed," Hunter smirked.

"You better pray to God nothing happens to her," Dean snarled.

"You two better get to the hospital don't you think?" Hunter replied, that same smirk still plastered on his face. "Give Missy our best wishes will you?" Dean once again tried to get to Triple H, but Roman tightened his grip.

"Forget it Dean. Let's get to the hospital," Roman spoke. Dean stormed out of the office without even turning to see if Roman was following him and hurried off to the parking lot.

* * *

"So you're sure she's gonna be okay?" Seth asked the doctor who had just come back with Missy's test results.

"It really is a miracle that she only escaped with a concussion after the hit she took. She's gonna need some time to recover from that. She'll have headaches, nausea, dizziness, and so on, but she'll be able to leave the hospital tomorrow. She's really lucky," spoke the doctor.

"Yeah she is. Thank you for everything," Seth said shaking the doctors hand.

"Just doing my job. I'll leave you alone with her," he smiled and exited the door.

Seth took a seat next to Missy's hospital bed. She was still unconscious. "You are the strongest person I've ever met in my life," he whispered to her. "God I am so in love with you." Seth caressed her face and smiled at her. He then heard a knock on the door and turned to see who it was. A tall unfamiliar man was standing in the doorway. "Can I help you?" Seth asked.

"Hey how are you? I'm Dave. Detective David Scull if we're being formal. I'm a friend of Missy's," the older man replied.

Seth got up from the chair he was sitting in and walked over to the man. "Seth Rollins," he introduced himself.

"So you're the man that saved her in that alleyway? Missy's told me about you," he smiled.

"How does Missy know you?" Seth asked.

"I'm a detective in Jersey. I worked on a case she was involved in. It was my job to keep her safe for a long time. We became good friends throughout the years," the man shrugged.

"Case? What case?" Seth inquired.

"Sorry kid, that's official business. Alright now my turn to ask the questions. First things first, is she gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. Just a bad concussion which is pretty miraculous," Seth answered.

"She's tougher than most give her credit for," the detective chuckled.

"She sure is," Seth smiled looking back at her.

"Did you see what happened? You know who did this?" Dave questioned.

"No," Seth shook his head. "I mean I know she was struck with a baseball bat, but I'm not exactly sure what happened. I wasn't there at the time of the attack. I'm pretty sure that guy that did this was her ex boyfriend or something," Seth responded.

"That son of a bitch," Dave muttered. "Well kid, thanks for your time. I appreciate it. Have her call me when she wakes up." He gave Seth a slap on the shoulder and headed back towards the door. "And take care of her alright?" he added.

"I will," Seth smiled. Dave was about to walk out of the room when he collided with someone.

"Is she alright?" Dean asked as he ran into the room.

"She's gonna be fine Dean," Seth answered as Roman stepped into the room.

"Hey Seth. Our girl okay?" Roman questioned, stepping next to Dean who was now sitting at Missy's bedside.

"Yeah. Just a concussion actually," Seth filled in is brother.

"I will kill that asshole if I ever see him again," Dean spoke as he looked to his brothers.

"You know the man that did this?" asked Dave as he stepped closer to the three men.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Dean.

"Detective Dave Scull," he said extending his hand. "I'm a friend of Missy's. I worked on a case that Missy was involved in."

Dean shook the man's hand, "You mean the case where..." Dean quickly stopped himself from finishing that statement.

"You know?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, she told me about it," Dean nodded.

"Can I have a word with you outside?" Detective Scull asked.

"Of course," Dean answered and the two headed out to the hallway.

"So he knows something pretty big and I don't? What the hell is that?" Seth fumed.

"Seth relax. It's pretty heavy shit. She'll tell you when she's ready," Roman said.

"You know too?" Seth asked bewildered.

"She didn't tell me, Dean did. Missy wants to be the one to tell you though. And she will, you just have to give it time," Roman answered.

Seth took a deep breath to calm himself, "Alright." He looked back over at Missy. "I just wish she would wake up already."

"I can't believe she only has a concussion," Roman replied.

"Thank God man. I don't know if I would have been able to handle anything worse happening to her."

"You really love her don't you?" Roman pondered, a smile playing on his lips.

"I really do."

* * *

Detective Scull and Dean had been talking in the hall for a while going over details of Mike, his arrest, and his past. "You know, I'm really surprised she told you."

Dean shrugged, "She was going through a hard time. She needed someone to talk to. I was someone I guess."

"She must really trust you," Dave remarked.

"She doesn't have a reason not to."

"I don't mean to pry, but are you two...together?" the detective asked.

Dean shook his head, "No, no way. What makes you think that?" he asked with a chuckle.

"I don't know I guess I just see the way you look at her. Your eyes light up when you talk about her. You clearly care about her."

"You're crazy," Dean said shaking his head. "I mean yeah I care about her. I have to care about her. She is apart of my team now. We spend practically every minute together. We've just spent so much time together. We're close and everything, but not like that. She's just a friend. She's like my sister. The one in love with her? That's Seth, not me."

"Well, my mistake. You sure are getting pretty defensive for someone you claims to not have any feelings for her though," the man laughed. "Look I'm gonna head down to the station. Make sure she calls me when she's up. Take care of yourself," Dave said with a wave.

"That guy has no idea what he's saying," Dean muttered to himself.

* * *

Seth was back at Missy's beside, running a hand through her hair, hoping she would wake up already. As he watched her peacefully sleep, he suddenly noticed her head was starting to move around. "Missy?"

"Seth?" she barely whispered and then her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey beautiful," Seth greeted as he kissed the top of her forehead.

"What happened?" she asked holding her head. "I don't remember anything and my head hurts so bad." Seth debated about telling Missy the truth or not. He wanted to save her the pain that he knew would be caused if he told her who did this to her. Missy studied Seth's face as he debated with himself. "It was him wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Seth replied.

"What did he do?" Missy asked, scared for the answer.

"Missy I don't think - "

"Tell me!" Missy demanded.

Seth took a deep breath, "You were going down the hall to the locker room to go get your knee pads because you forgot them. Next thing I know, Nikki is chasing me down because she found you unconscious in the hall." Seth hesitated over the next bit. "He...Missy he hit you with a baseball bat." Seth watched the tears form in Missy's eyes and quickly spoke, "But he's in jail and behind bars now Missy. I'm not going to let him hurt you ever again. And neither will Roman or Dean."

Missy stared at the floor with a blank look on her face. "Are Roman and Dean okay?"

"Yeah, they're just getting coffee," Seth replied. He took a seat on the hospital bed and grabbed Missy's hands. "Hey, look at me. You're safe. He's not going to hurt you again."

Missy let out a bitter laugh, "You know, I've been hearing that for the last five years of my life and somehow he keeps hurting me. So sorry if I don't believe you." All of a sudden the door swung open and in walked Roman and Dean.

"Princess!" Dean exclaimed when he realized she was sitting up and was talking. He ran over to her wrapped her up in a hug.

"Please take the volume down, my head really hurts," Missy reminded him.

"Right sorry," Dean answered.

"Here's your coffee Seth," Roman placed the cup into Seth's hand. "How you doing baby girl?"

"Well I've definitely had better days," Missy replied with a smile.

"Hey what did Hunter have to say to you guys by the way?" Seth questioned turning to look at both Roman and Dean.

"You guys got called into the office?" Missy asked.

"Fuck what Hunter had to say. It was just a bullshit apology, more bullshit about how this will never happen again, and fake concern for Missy. Fucking asshole," Dean muttered.

"But he's not mad that we missed Raw?" Seth asked.

"Nah man, he's fine with it. He had bigger things to worry about," Roman replied.

"I'm sorry you guys had to get involved in all this," Missy spoke quietly.

"Why do you apologize for everything? Don't you realize how much we love you by now? You're one of us now. Your problems are our problems and we're always going to be there to protect you," Seth stated. Missy smiled at the three of them in response.

"Well I really don't mean to ruin this nice family moment, but I actually have to head out. We've got a couple days off and I have a flight to catch. I promised Jojo that I'd be coming home to see her the next chance I got," Roman smiled at the simple thought of his daughter.

"Alright man, safe travels," Dean spoke and gave Roman a hug. Seth also gave Roman a hug goodbye and then Roman went over to Missy.

"Give Jo a kiss for me," Missy smiled.

"I will," Roman laughed. "Stay safe baby girl," Roman said as he kissed the top of her head. He gave a final salute to everyone and then headed out the door.

"If you're tired, you can head out if you want to," Seth told Dean.

"No way. I'm staying until Missy is cleared to leave. Besides, she's not allowed to sleep until her head stops hurting and let's be real, between the two of us, I'm the insomniac so I'll help make sure she doesn't fall asleep," Dean chuckled.

"Fair point," Seth laughed back. "I'm kinda hungry so I'm gonna find something to eat. I'll be right back alright?" Missy nodded and he kissed her cheek before leaving.

Dean waited until the door to the hospital room closed before asking, "So are you guys like together now?"

Missy shrugged, "I don't know, it's complicated. I mean I still don't feel like I'm ready for a relationship but we're basically together anyway, so maybe we should just make it official."

"No yeah that makes sense," Dean shrugged. The two sat in an awkward silence for what felt like a lifetime before Dean spoke again, "Your friend Dave was here by the way."

"He can usually always be found when it involves Mike," Missy replied. "Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah he basically just wanted to make sure you were okay and I think he was gonna go down to the station to get more answers."

"I already know what he's gonna say when I talk to him. He's just gonna tell me about how this is my opportunity to get a restraining order against Mike," Missy said.

"And that would be bad because?" Dean questioned.

"I just don't want to have to go into courtrooms again. It's just going to bring back memories from the last time and I don't want to deal with that shit. It's hard for me," Missy answered.

"But the restraining order would stop him. It would keep you safe. This could be your way of getting him out of your life Missy. Don't you want that?"

"Of course I want that," Missy whispered.

"And the whole court thing would be different too."

"How do you figure that?" Missy asked.

Dean shrugged, "Because. You'd have me by your side this time."

"What do you mean?"

"All I'm saying is you wouldn't have to go through it alone. I would go with you if you needed someone and I would support you one hundred percent," Dean replied.

Missy smiled at him, "You're honestly such a great friend Dean. I really am so lucky to have you."

"Yeah," Dean forced a smile back as he started to realize that maybe Dave was right and that he might actually be falling in love with this girl he called princess.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

" _Well, since you guys are our best friends, we wanted to tell you guys first...I mean it's probably pretty obvious..but yeah um...it's finally official! We're dating!" Missy exclaimed._ Every time he pictured that moment, Dean hit the punching bag in front of him a little harder. He knew he shouldn't be mad. Seth and Missy were two of his best friends and if he had to be honest, he had never seen Seth this happy, but dammit he was hurt. This girl walked into their lives and changed everything just like that. Dean had fallen for her hard and he hated himself for it. This was the exact reason why he hated letting people in. He knew he didn't stand a chance, but for some reason in his fucked up mind he thought Missy was the one for him. She was perfect in every way, but Dean couldn't be in love with her. These feelings had to go away. Dean continued to punch away at the bag in front of him until it was suddenly pulled out of view and Dean noticed a tiny brunette smiling back at him. "Jesus Missy I could've punch you right in the face!" Dean yelled as he paused his music.

"I could've taken it," she smiled. "Ro said I might find you here."

"Well you did," Dean huffed back.

"Yeah I guess I did." Missy paused for a while. "Look I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I don't know, you've been kind of quiet lately."

"Just got a lot on my mind," Dean said turning to grab his water bottle.

"Well I've heard I'm a pretty good listener," Missy smiled walking over to him. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really," Dean answered, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Why are you being so dist-"

"I'm fine!" Dean yelled and Missy flinched. She was not expecting him to be so angry.

"Alright, jeez. Sorry I asked. I'll just see you later I guess. If you change your mind and wanna talk you know where to find me," Missy answered and quickly exited the gym. Dean sighed. He wasn't trying to be rude but this is what he does when he's hurt. He pushes everyone away. Besides, this was for the best. He needed to get over this girl that was in love with his best friend. Seth was his brother, the first real friend he had probably ever in his life. He refused to ruin that. Missy could never be his and the sooner he convinced himself of that, the better.

* * *

Missy closed the door the their hotel room a little harder than she intended to and let out a frustrated sigh. "Babe?" she heard the voice of Seth call as he came into view and smiled upon seeing her. "Everything alright?" he asked as he kissed her forehead.

"Yeah," she smiled.

"Good because I have a surprise for you," Seth said excitedly.

"A surprise?" Missy questioned.

"Yep! Here sit here and close your eyes," Seth said as he lead Missy to the bed. "Close your eyes Missy! No peaking!"

Missy giggled, "I'm not looking!" Then there was silence for a few moments and Missy's mind raced with different possibilities of what her surprise could be.

"Surprise!" called out a female voice that was all too familiar to Missy.

"Oh my god!" she screamed opening her eyes. Missy almost cried at the sight of her best friend. "Summer!" she gushed and ran to her bubbly blonde wrapping her arms tightly around her.

"I missed you so much!" Summer called as the two embraced. "There is so much to catch up on Missy. A month without seeing you was too long, never again!"

Missy laughed, "Lunch?"

"Seth already made reservations for us," Summer smiled and Missy turned toward him.

"Thank you for this Seth," Missy smiled at him.

"Of course! Have fun, stay safe," Seth replied and gave Missy a small peck.

"Always," she answered and then her and Summer exited the room.

"Wow a lot happened while I was gone," Summer laughed.

"There is so much to talk about," Missy agreed with her. "Tell me all about Marine 4! Was it amazing?"

* * *

The two were finishing up their lunch when Summer finally spoke, "But who cares about my boring stories. I know you Missy and I know that you're avoiding telling me things. What the hell happened while I was gone that you don't want me to know about?"

Missy sighed and started playing with her straw as she muttered, "Mike." Summer almost spit out her drink and her eyes went wide. "Yeah..."

"Missy what the hell do you mean?" Summer asked.

Missy started to chew on her lip before she finally replied, "It's a long story."

"And I have all the time in the world," Summer retorted.

Missy sighed, "Alright, alright. Two weeks I went to get my knee pads in the locker room and the next thing I know I'm waking up in a hospital bed." Missy could see Summer tense up across the table. "Somehow he found where I was and got through security to get into the arena. And apparently he...he hit me in the head with a baseball bat."

"That fucking piece of shit," Summer seethed. "He's locked up right? He's rotting in jail?"

"I mean he's in jail right now but who knows? He'll find a way out. He did last time," Missy mumbled.

"What the hell is wrong with him? Who does that?" Summer yelled.

"He was drunk," Missy said while once again playing with her straw.

"You're not seriously making excuses for him are you?"

"No I'm not," Missy sighed, "I just hate talking about him okay?"

"Are you filing a restraining order yet?" Summer asked.

"I don't know!" Missy exclaimed.

"Missy what is it gonna take for you to get one? He has put you and the people you love in danger way too many times. Why are you trying to protect him?"

"I'm not trying to protect him!" Missy argued. "I just...I hate going into courtrooms Summer. I don't want to go through that again. It's just gonna bring back too many painful memories."

Summer sighed, "Have you at least talked to Seth about it?"

"No," Missy answered.

"You have to talk to him about it Missy. You guys are dating now, he deserves to know."

"It's not exactly first date material Summer," Missy rolled her eyes.

"God you are so stubborn you know that?" Summer jokingly asked.

"So are you!" Missy laughed.

* * *

Seth knocked on the hotel room door. Since he and Missy were dating now, they decided that it would be better for the team to get two separate rooms. After the third knock, the door finally swung open. "Hey Dean-o," Seth greeted with a smile. Dean just nodded and stepped aside to let Seth into the room.

"Where's Missy?" Dean questioned.

"Oh Summer's back so she surprised her and they went to lunch," Seth replied. Dean couldn't help but notice the way Seth's whole face lit up at just the mention of the brunette's name.

"You guys are doing okay?" Roman asked from his seat on the bed.

"We're great," Seth smiled. "I'm so happy man. I don't even know how to describe it."

Roman smiled back at him, "That's awesome man. I'm really happy for you."

"Just don't fuck it up," Dean called as he searched through his luggage for something. "We all know how you have a bad habit of doing that," he added and then slammed the door to the bathroom.

"What's with him lately?" Seth asked Roman.

Roman shrugged, "I don't know man. He's not really talking." Seth checked his watch for the time.

"Well I'm gonna go get ready. I just wanted to stop by and see what time we were leaving. I'll see you guys later?" Seth asked as he got up from the bed.

"We're leaving for the arena at 4:30. Be at the car on time, we're not waiting around tonight," Roman said.

"Okay dad," Seth joked. "See you man," he laughed and then exited the room. The second the door to the hotel room closed, the bathroom door opened.

"You can't keep avoiding him forever you know," boomed the voice of Roman.

"I'm not avoiding him...I'm just...keeping my distance," Dean retorted.

Roman chuckled, "Yeah, right. So what are you gonna do about it?"

"What do you suggest I do?"

"Talk to him about it. You can't just avoid him and tell him nothing's wrong when clearly there is something very wrong."

"Talk to him about it? Are you nuts? I don't have a death wish Rome. Look I just need to create some distance until I stop being a little bitch and realize that I never actually had feelings for Missy. I just thought I did. But I don't," Dean explained.

Roman let out another laugh, "Hey man, whatever you say."

* * *

After a long night on Raw, the Shield were all pretty tired for their drive into the next city. Dean decided he would do the driving this time around so it was him in the drivers seat, Roman next to him, and Seth and Missy in the back. Roman quickly fell asleep as the car traveled onto the highway while Missy and Seth were joking around in the back. Dean gripped the steering wheel a little harder every time he would glance at the two in the rear view mirror. Eventually, Seth couldn't hang and fell asleep with his head on Missy's shoulder. "Hey this your favorite song. Why aren't you singing?" Missy questioned Dean with a smile on her face.

"I don't feel like it," he muttered.

"Look is there something going on? Did I do something?" Missy asked.

"Not a thing princess," Dean replied.

"Then why are you acting like this?" Missy said, her voice raising.

"Why do you even care?" Dean yelled.

"Because you're my best friend, that's why!" Missy answered.

"That's just it," Dean mumbled stepping harder on the gas.

"What did you say?" Missy asked.

"Forget it. Why don't you just go to sleep?" Dean snapped. Dean was now driving the car at least 90 miles per hour.

"Dean slow down!" Missy yelled, but Dean continued to drive on. "Dean!" He once again ignored her and drove at dangerous speed. "Dean stop it!" The desperation and fear heard in Missy's voice caused him to meet her gaze in the rearview mirror. He didn't mean to scare her. This wasn't what he wanted. Dean stepped on the brakes and the car started to slow back down to a normal speed. "What the hell is your problem?" Missy shouted. This caused Seth to wake up and look around the car.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Seth wondered.

"Oh everything is just fucking fantastic!" Dean answered.

Missy just rolled her eyes, "Yep everything is great." Missy and Dean shot glares at each other as Dean continued the drive in silence.

* * *

Missy and Seth were sitting on the hotel room bed cuddled into each other. "Ugh I'm so comfortable I don't wanna get up," Seth groaned.

"Then don't," Missy smiled at him.

"No I have to. I gotta dye my hair,' Seth started. "Can you help me?"

"Of course," Missy nodded. The two got out of the bed and Seth started to gather all his hair supplies. He mixed the dye in for Missy and then met her in the bathroom.

"You know, my hair has been a lot better ever since you started doing it," he stated.

"I don't know why you ever thought this was a good idea," Missy laughed and directed for Seth to sit down. She started spreading the dye over the one half of his head.

Seth shrugged, "I was young and stupid. I thought it would get me noticed."

"Well it definitely did. Everyone knows you as a two-toned freak," Missy joked.

"Ha-ha very funny," Seth smiled.

"Seriously though it sucks that this is like your trademark. I mean your hair is gonna fall out if you keep dying it like this," she added.

"Please don't tell me that," Seth laughed. Missy joined him in his laughter and continued to spread the dye.

"So what was that all about tonight?" Seth asked, changing the subject.

"What was what all about?"

"You and Dean...in the car. I mean I'm not stupid I know something happened. You guys clearly got into some sort of fight."

"Oh that...Honestly, I don't even know myself. He's just been acting so weird and cold lately. I was just trying to make a joke and then he shut me out. He got really mad and started driving so fast and it scared me. I just don't know what's going on with him, but I'm worried."

"He's been shutting you out too?" Seth asked.

"Yeah. I can't even have a conversation with him anymore," Missy told him.

Seth shook his head, "Honestly this isn't fair. I'm gonna talk to him about it."

"No Seth, stop. Don't make a big deal out of it."

"No Missy I am! You're my girlfriend, I'm not gonna let him disrespect you like this. He put all of our lives in danger by being so careless tonight just to show that he was mad. That's unacceptable!" Seth exclaimed.

"Seth," Missy started, "please don't. There's something obviously going on with him. He doesn't need to be fighting with his best friend on top of whatever else is wrong. I'm fine and it's not a big deal. Maybe we should just give him his space," Missy answered.

"Yeah I guess you're right. If it starts to become a problem though, you just let me know and I'll take care of it." Seth's phone started ringing and he reached up on the bathroom counter for it. "Hello?" The voice of Roman could be heard to Missy from across the room.

"Is Dean with you?" he asked.

"No," Seth replied.

Roman sighed, "Son of a bitch. Seth he's missing."

"What?" Seth yelled into the phone. "What do you mean he's missing, how could he be missing?" Missy's eyes went wide as she listened to the conversation.

"I don't know man he got all mad and stormed out of the room. I can't get a hold of him. He won't answer me and I'm worried about him Seth. Who knows where he went," Roman explained.

"Alright alright alright," Seth spoke trying to calm down not only Roman, but also himself. "I'll try calling and if he won't answer I'm gonna go look for him. He couldn't have gone far." Seth and Roman hurried their goodbyes and Seth hung up.

"What's wrong?" Missy asked, afraid for his answer.

"Don't worry about it, it's fine."

"Oh Seth cut the shit! Tell me what's going on! Where is Dean?" she yelled.

"I don't know!" Seth answered. "Something is wrong Missy and I have to find him but I have this stupid fucking dye in my hair and I can't leave and I need to know he's alright!"

"Then I'll go!" Missy offered, noticing Seth was clearly very upset over this.

"No Missy, absolutely not. Dean can be dangerous when he's in these moods and he goes to bad places. It's not safe. I'm not going to let you go, no way," Seth answered.

"Why not? I care just as much about Dean as you do. I can handle myself Seth. I need to know he is okay too. The longer you argue with me about it, the more of a chance there is of something happening to him!"

Seth let out a huge sigh, "Fine! Go and you find him Missy. But please, please promise me you will stay safe and call me if anything and I mean anything happens to you."

"I promise," Missy answered. Seth grabbed Missy's hands and pulled her close.

"I love you Missy."

"I love you Seth." The two shared a kiss and then Missy grabbed her jacket and headed off into the night in search of her best friend.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Missy walked out the doors of the hotel into the fairly cool April night. She clutched her jacket to her chest and took a deep breath. She had no idea what she was thinking chasing after Dean in the middle of the night. She didn't have the slightest hint of where to go. All she knew was that she had to find him. Dean could be dangerous and she would never be able to live with herself if something happened to him. Missy started to pace back and forth. She was getting anxious, until a memory finally floated back to her.

 _"I was fucked up Missy. For a long time. I had no money because I would spend it all on booze and drugs rather than food. The drugs the alcohol, it made me numb and that was how I wanted to live rather than actually working through my problems. Then once I got to FCW, things started to get better. Instead of spending all my money on alcohol, I would just go to the bar and sit there. Try to fight my demons. I would test myself. Try to show myself how much stronger I was becoming. I didn't actually drink because I knew I would be letting the people who believed in me, the people like Seth, down. I don't know. It's stupid, but it helped me cope in a way," Dean spoke as he came clean to Missy on the curb._ Remembering that deep conversation with Dean, Missy knew where she had to go. She quickly pulled out her phone and searched for the nearest bar.

* * *

Missy walked through the doors of some crappy little bar and her eyes immediately found Dean. She hurried over to where he was sitting and slowly walked up behind him. "How did I know you'd be the one the find me princess?" Dean growled, not even turning his head to look at her as he slammed down his drink.

"How did you know it was me?" Missy wondered.

"I always know it's you," Dean mumbled.

"You're drinking?" Missy asked, her voice laced with worry.

"Why do you even care?" Dean asked glaring toward her.

"Why do you keep asking me that? What makes you think I wouldn't care?" Missy's voice was rising in volume. Dean just turned back around and took another sip of his drink. "God dammit talk to me Dean! I want to help you!"

"I don't need your help!" Dean yelled back at her. "Don't you get that? I don't want you around!"

"Why not? What did I do to you?" Missy questioned.

"Missy, leave me alone," Dean snarled. "Don't make me do something I'm gonna regret."

"I'm not leaving," Missy declared. "Just talk to me about it Dean. I don't want to see you like this." Dean started to laugh and then slammed his fist against the bar, causing Missy to flinch.

"You don't want to see me like this? Huh?" Dean questioned starting to stand up and get in Missy's face. "You're the reason I'm like this!"

Missy shook her head, "What are you talking about?"

"Forget it," Dean muttered. "I'm outta here." Dean picked up his leather jacket, threw down some money on the bar, and stormed passed Missy.

"Dean stop!" Missy yelled as she ran outside after him. "Is this because of me and Seth?" she called out causing Dean to stop dead in his tracks. "It is isn't it?" Missy ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know what you want me to do. You can't expect me to apologize for falling in love Dean." She watched as Dean's body tensed at the mention of the word love. She sighed, "He's your best friend! I thought you would be happy!" Missy started to take a few steps toward him. "Dean, if you had feelings for me why-"

"-I **never** had feelings for you. In fact, I never even gave a fuck about you okay? You don't mean shit to me. I don't care what happens to you. Look why don't you just get outta here princess. You don't fucking belong here," Dean snarled. Missy was a little taken back by Dean's words and took a deep breath to calm herself.

"No you know what? This shit isn't going to work on me. I know you and this is your defense mechanism. When the ones you love hurt you, you get all spiteful and try to hurt them even worse. I know you don't mean any of the bullshit you just spewed Dean and I am not going to let you shut me out. So no, I am not leaving."

Dean turned around to look at her. "You're so annoying you know that?"

"You just think I'm annoying because you know I'm right," Missy challenged.

Dean sighed, "So what now?"

Missy shrugged, "I don't know. But I don't want to lose you over this Dean. You're my best friend. And Seth loves you like a brother Dean. Don't let me come in between you two. And please don't make me choose because that's not fair."

"I don't want to do that to you Missy. I don't want to start this war. But how can things go back to the way they were? You and I both know that's impossible Missy," Dean spoke. "It's hard to be just friends with someone you have feelings for," he muttered.

"So that's it?" Missy threw her hands up starting to get angry. "That's it? You're just gonna kick me and Seth to the curb and throw away our friendship because you can't handle this?"

"Don't turn this around on me and make it seem like this is my fault!" Dean yelled.

"Then don't give up on us!" Missy pleaded.

"See!" Dean let out a frustrated groan. "This is exactly the problem! You can't say shit like that! Us? Missy there is no us! You're with Seth!"

"I know!" Missy yelled back. Missy put her head in her hands. "I just... I can't lose you too Dean. I opened up to you. I trusted you. There's not many people I can say that about." Dean sighed and walked over towards Missy, wrapping her in his arms.

"You're not gonna lose me princess. I'm sorry okay? I'm not going anywhere," he said and held her a little tighter. "I'm gonna do my best to bury these feelings because to tell you the truth, I can't lose you either."

"I'm sorry," Missy whispered against his chest.

"Me too princess," Dean answered. "Me too."

* * *

Missy slid the card into the door of the hotel room, waited for the light to turn green, and walked into her room. She found Seth sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. At the sound of the door, his head flicked up and his eyes met hers. "Missy thank god," he breathed a sigh of relief and quickly walked towards her. "You're okay?" he asked as he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm fine," she smiled and hugged him back.

"Where's Dean?" he asked, the worry clear in his eyes.

"He's fine. He's in the room with Ro," Missy told him. Seth let out another huge sigh and hugged Missy again.

"Good. I'm glad everything's okay," he spoke.

"Yeah," Missy smiled. "I'm exhausted. I need to get ready for bed." Seth nodded at her and Missy walked over to her suitcase to get her pajamas.

"I left my t shirt in the bathroom for you," Seth informed her as he watched her gather her things. He knew Missy liked to wear his shirts to bed because she said they smelled like him and for some reason made her feel safer.

"Thank you," she pecked his lips as she passed by and headed into the bathroom. She quickly changed and then brushed her teeth. As she was washing her face, Seth appeared in the doorway.

"So did you find out why he's been acting so weird?" Seth questioned.

"Hmm?" Missy wasn't quite sure what Seth was talking about.

"Why was Dean so upset?" he asked.

"Oh..." Missy paused. "A case of unrequited love I guess." She splashed some water on her face to rid the face wash.

Seth handed Missy a towel as he spoke, "Wait what? With who?"

Missy dried her face, "Don't know. He didn't say."

"I didn't even know he was involved with someone. I mean me and him tell each other everything."

"Yeah I didn't know either," Missy said as she started to put her things back into her makeup bag.

"That's kinda weird don't you think?" Seth asked.

Missy shrugged, "I don't know. It is what it is. It's over now so who cares right?"

"Yeah I guess you're right. Maybe it was Renee. She's always seemed like Dean's type to me," Seth replied.

Missy wrapped her arms around Seth's waist and smiled, "Okay I meant it when I said I was exhausted. Let's get some sleep."

"You're so cute," Seth smiled back at her and gave her another tender kiss before carrying her into the bed with him with the sound of Missy's laughter ringing through the hotel room.

* * *

Missy and Dean were sitting backstage at the arena. Missy was sitting across from Dean, taping his wrists. In recent weeks, this had become their new pre match ritual. Missy would always tape up Dean's wrists and the two would talk and joke around with each other, but this time, it was extremely awkward. Missy grabbed Dean's hands to start putting the wrap on it and the two sat in an uncomfortable silence until finally, Dean spoke. "You didn't tell Seth right?" he asked.

"Are you nuts? Of course I didn't tell Seth. I don't have a death wish," she joked. "And I don't have one for you either."

"So this is how it's gonna be then?" Dean muttered.

"What are you talking about Dean?" Missy questioned.

"C'mon Missy you can't tell me you don't feel this awkward tension between us," Dean half laughed.

"It's only like that because you're making it awkward!" Missy argued.

"Well what do you want me to do?" Dean yelled at her. "I'm sorry but it's not easy for me to pretend like our conversation last night didn't happen!"

"Oh and you think it's so easy for me?" Missy shot back.

Dean scoffed, "Of course it's easy for you! You have Seth! You made your choice!"

"That's not fair, I didn't make any choice Dean this isn't my fault!" Missy yelled as she tightened the tape around Dean's wrist.

"Ow! Watch it with that!" Dean cried out.

"Sorry," Missy mumbled as she loosened the tape up. She sighed. "So are we just going to argue every time we're together now?"

Dean let out a sigh of his own, "I'm sorry. I've just never been in this situation before and I don't know how I'm supposed to handle it."

"Well we're gonna have to figure it out now aren't we?" Missy concluded. She finished taping Dean's wrists and stood up from the floor. "I'll see you out there." And with that, she turned and walked out of Dean's sight as he sat and watched her leave, throwing the roll of tape across the hall in frustration.

* * *

The members of The Shield walked back through the curtain after finishing an awesome main event on Raw. "Good job out there tonight boys," Missy smiled at the team. Roman smiled at her and ruffled her hair around.

"Thanks kiddo," he laughed.

"So we're meeting at the car in fifteen?" Missy asked, ripping the tape off her own wrists.

"Um about that - " Roman started.

" - Me and Rome rented a separate car so you and Seth are going by yourselves," Dean interjected.

"What?" Both Seth and Missy said at the same time.

"What the hell are you talking about Dean? Why would you do that?" Seth questioned.

"Well we already split up the rooms, might as well split up the cars now too right? What difference does it make?" Dean snapped. Missy glared at him and he met her cold gaze.

"That's totally different Dean. We're a team. This has always been our thing," Seth argued.

"Yeah well sharing a room was our thing too but I guess things change," Dean retorted, never breaking his icy glare with Missy. "See you guys in Chicago." Dean turned on his heel and headed towards the locker room.

"I'll try to talk to him," Roman sighed and hurried after Dean down the hallway.

"I just don't get what's going on with him lately," Seth said as he turned to face Missy.

"He's acting like a fucking child and he needs to get the hell over it!" Missy shouted angrily and stomped off toward the Women's locker room. "I'll meet you at the car!" Seth just stood there in shock, his mouth hanging open.

"What the hell is going on?!" he asked aloud to no one.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: A double update? Woah is the world ending? Be warned, this chapter gets very dark and intense and is also quite long. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

"Dean, give me the fucking keys!" Roman yelled across the parking lot to Dean as they made their way to their car.

"No I told you I wanna drive!" Dean argued back.

"Dean, you're acting like a two year old! I am not letting you drive like this!" Ro shouted.

"Like what?!" Dean yelled.

"Furious! Because all you're gonna do is drive 100 miles an hour and I really don't wanna die tonight alright?" Roman explained as he walked up to Dean and snatched the keys out of his hands. "Now get in the fucking car."

"Whatever," Dean huffed. He threw his bag in the trunk and slammed his car door shut as he sat down. Roman took a deep breath, finished packing the car, took his place in the drivers seat and started the car. The two headed off to Chicago in silence. Dean sat with his arms crossed over his chest still fuming.

"So what the hell is all of this about?" Roman finally broke the silence. "I thought you said you and Missy talked this out."

"We did talk!" Dean "But it's not so fucking easy for me to pretend like I don't fucking have feelings for that beautiful girl!"

Roman sighed and peered over at Dean. "Dean - "

" - I don't need a fucking lecture Rome! I get it! It's fucked up that I fell in love with my best friends girl. It's fucked up that I didn't realize it until they were already together. I know, I'm the one that has to pretend like my feelings don't exist. I have to just grow the fuck up and get over it. I got all that Roman, but it's not that fucking simple!" Dean spewed.

"Dean, you're my brother," Roman started. "I'm trying to help you here, but you gotta stop with this whole 'I hate the world' thing. Shutting the world out isn't going to fix anything and I'm getting really tired of your fucking attitude Dean. I'm taking your side, I'm sticking up for you. I don't need to continue to put up with your bullshit. I could've told Seth all of this, but I haven't. Fucking remember that."

Dean let out a huge sigh, "What am I supposed to do?"

"You want my honest opinion?" Roman asked. Dean nodded for him to continue. "Dean I've never been one to sugar coat shit and I'm not about to start doing it now. You're not 'in love' with Missy. You never have been. You're infatuated with her, and there's a big difference between infatuation and love Dean. You are in love with her in some ways though. You love her as a sister, and that's fine. But more importantly, you are in love with the _idea_ of her. As long as I've known you, you've never been with a girl. And I understand that. You've been through some shit, you find it hard to trust people. And I'm not saying that's a bad thing, it's fine. And you can deny this all you want, but you've been craving for someone to love you. And not like me and Seth love you. You crave something deeper. You want a connection. You want someone that you can trust completely, someone that's going to make you feel whole. To put it simply, you want what Seth and Missy have. That's why you think you 'love' her. That's why you only realized it after they got together. Missy is probably the first woman you've trusted in a long time. She made you think the idea of you falling in love could be possible again. But you're not in love with her Dean, and it's not fair to keep treating her and Seth the way you are. They care about you so much and only want the best for you. I don't understand why that's so hard for you to realize."

"What are you a fucking therapist now?" Dean mocked refusing to make eye contact with Roman.

"You can deny it all you want, but you know I'm right. Maybe it's time you put yourself out there again, and I don't know, start dating again," Roman shrugged.

"Fuck that," Dean replied.

"I don't understand why you're so fucking stubborn all the damn time," Roman laughed. "How about Renee? She's cute and I always see her making eyes at you," Roman suggested.

"Dude seriously shut the fuck up," Dean rolled his eyes and put his feet up on the dashboard. "I'm done with this conversation."

"Whatever you say man," Roman shook his head as he continued the four hour drive to Chicago.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to pull over and have me drive?" Seth asked Missy for about the 100th time.

"Yes Seth I'm sure," Missy smiled at him. "I really don't mind driving. Why am I really that bad?"

Seth laughed, "No Missy you're actually a pretty good driver, I just don't want you to feel like you have to drive."

"You guys drive all the time," Missy shrugged. "I wanted to do it for once."

"No I get it," Seth smiled. "I still can't believe Dean and Ro got another car though. I mean do we really make them that uncomfortable? I didn't think we did."

"Fuck Dean. He needs to just get over himself and stop taking it out on two of the people that care most about him," Missy seethed.

"Woah that was pretty harsh. Is there more to the story of his unrequited love thing that I don't know about?" Seth questioned.

"No...He's just...pissing me off," Missy answered.

"I don't know. As long as I've known Dean, he's never ever had a girlfriend or even really mentioned a woman now that I think about it. This is probably just new to him. He probably doesn't know how to react," Seth explained.

"Oh please you mean in his entire life he's never dealt with any sort of heartbreak before? He's just acting ridiculous. I mean trust me, I get how hard getting over a relationship is but they were never together. He has no right to be acting like an asshole to everyone!" Missy yelled back. Suddenly the generic iPhone ringtone filled the car. "That's mine, can you see who's calling?"

"It's Dave," Seth said holding the phone in his hands. "Should I answer?"

"Nope," Missy quickly replied as her grip on the steering wheel tightened, an action Seth took note of.

"Yeah but he only calls you when it's important. Don't you think you should answer? It could be about that piece of shit - "

" - I said no! Just let it ring," Missy snapped.

"Okay! Jeez," Seth replied putting the phone back into the cup holder between them. Seth let a long sigh escape his lips.

"What was that for?" Missy asked.

"I just...I just wish you could tell me what happened with him," Seth answered looking right at Missy.

Missy took a quick glance at Seth and met his eyes, but then quickly diverted her attention back to the road. "And I wish you would stop asking me about it," she mumbled.

Seth ran a hand through his hair and laughed, "I just don't get it Missy. Dean knows, Roman knows, Summer knows, why don't I know? I'm your god damn boyfriend Missy! Don't you trust me?" He looked over at her, waiting for her response. Missy just bit her lip, her nervous habit, but refused to answer. Seth threw his hands in the air. Frustrated he yelled, "Fine, whatever Missy. Just forget it! I just don't understand how you think our relationship can last if there's no trust between us! I'm getting really tired of being the last to know everything!" Now Missy ran a hand through her own hair. She took a deep breath to try to calm herself. She didn't want to lash out at Seth for being so insensitive toward the secret she kept because after all, he didn't know the severity of it. He didn't know the truth. Missy didn't want to start a fight, so they just drove on in silence.

"You are still on the fastest route. Your arrival time is 4:32 AM!" called out the robotic voice of the GPS.

"Oh shut up lady!" Seth yelled back at it, causing Missy to let out a laugh.

"I didn't mean to lighten the mood, but you getting mad at inanimate objects is pretty hilarious you have to admit," Missy smiled at Seth.

"Just drive," Seth chuckled back her.

* * *

Missy tightened her ponytail as she walked out of the bathroom and joined Seth in the hotel bed. He was reading and Missy stared up at him as he read. She studied every part of his face; the scruff on his defined jawline, his black square-rimmed glasses and how they sat on the bridge of his nose, the pink of his lips, the way his brows furrowed as he concentrated on every word. She really did love this man and she hated that he thought she didn't trust him because that was just completely untrue. "Quit staring at me weirdo," Seth joked as he looked down from his book at her.

"Sorry," she smiled. "I just...Can we talk?"

"Let me just finish this chapter," he nodded and put his arm around her. She laid her head on his chest focusing on his breathing and the soothing sound of his heartbeat. She had never felt safer than in his arms and Missy smiled to herself. "Alright, so what's up?" Seth asked as he put his book down on the bedside table. Missy got up from his chest and looked Seth in the eyes.

"I hate that you think I don't trust you because I do," Missy started.

"Babe, I know that. I just said it because I was mad. And I understand you not telling me about Mike. You need time, I get it. I don't want to pressure you into telling me," he answered.

"I think it's time you should know," Missy surprised him by saying. "So, here it goes. Just please don't interrupt or say anything until it's all out," Missy took a deep breath before delving into the story of her past that had left her so scarred.

"So when I was just a little preschooler, I met this boy named Mike. We became best friends. we grew up together. And then my sophomore year of high school, we decided to date. It was amazing and I was so happy. But then, Mike got into drugs. It changed him. He just became so mean and we fought constantly and I hated it. I was miserable. I hated the person he became, so right before college, we broke up. It was a really nasty breakup and we had a huge fight. But luckily, I went off to college in New York and he went all the way to South Carolina. But during Christmas break, I saw him out and we kind of reconnected. He was completely clean. He had promised me he changed and it appeared he had, so we agreed to give it another shot. He had his demons and he couldn't fight them, no matter how much I tried to help him. He got into some really heavy shit and became quite the drinker too. We fought every single night, even at college. We would scream and yell at the top of our lungs during phone calls, it was just completely toxic. He would even randomly show up to my school, even more so when he got kicked out of his. And right when I thought things couldn't get any worse, they did. He became abusive. I mean not really physically. Well sometimes physically, but more mentally than anything. He just made me feel completely worthless. But silly me, I was so in love with him that I always made excuses for him. I defended every single thing he did. And I believed every apology, every word when he promised how he'd changed and it would never happen again. So finally during my junior year of college, I couldn't take it anymore. I'd always been close with his parents and I went to his mom. I told her everything and begged for her to get him help because I couldn't do this anymore and didn't want to watch him die. Eventually he went to rehab, blamed me for it, said I ruined his life and I figured I would never see him again. I still loved him though, as fucked up as our relationship was, so I was heartbroken that it ended but he needed help and I needed out of this unhealthy way of life.

I was finally able to focus more on college after Mike got sent away. It was awesome and I was really happy again after a long time of being miserable. And then I met Tim. He changed my life forever. He went to the same school I went to and we started dating my senior year. He was the most incredible guy I had ever met. He was tall, chocolate brown eyes, a smile that could light up a room. I was so in love with him. He supported me in every way possible. He showed me what love was supposed to be like. After college, we moved back to New Jersey together and after a year, we got engaged. And I was the happiest person in the world. I then decided to finally pursue my lifelong dream and went off to become a wrestler. Tim loved the idea of it and helped me whenever I needed it. He was super supportive. And then, three years ago, three days before my birthday, December 26th 2011, my life changed forever."

* * *

 _"I can't believe we're getting married in two months!" Missy squealed admiring her ring._

 _Tim smiled, "Best decision I've ever made." He looked down and kissed Missy's forehead who was snuggled up next to him in bed._

 _"Ugh god I am so sore," Missy groaned and she tried to shift to a more comfortable position in bed._

 _"I do hate seeing you covered in bruises, but think about how worth it it's going to be when you're holding that Women's title high above your head in the ring one day," Tim said excitedly._

 _"I hope so," Missy smiled._

 _"That's your problem Melissa. No one else will ever believe you can do it if you don't believe it yourself...except me of course. I'll always believe you can do anything," he spoke with complete honesty to her._

 _"And that's why I love you," Missy replied as she kissed his lips. "I should get some sleep. I gotta be up early for training. And you have a very important job interview!"_

 _"That I do. Goodnight babe," he kissed the top of her head once more._

 _"Goodnight," she smiled back at him and drifted off into a peaceful sleep in the arms of the love of her life._

 _It was the middle of the night and Missy shot up from the bed. She could've sworn she heard the breaking of glass. "Tim?" she asked. "Babe," she shook him awake. "Did you hear that?"_

 _"Hear what?" he mumbled into the pillow, his eyes still closed._

 _"Someone's down there," Missy said, heart beating fast._

 _"What are you talking about? Just go back to sleep," Tim responded._

 _"No Tim! Someone is down there!" she argued. "I'm gonna go see."_

 _"Like hell you are. You're not going down there alone," Tim interjected rising from the bed. "Just let me put on some actual pajamas and we'll go see together." Missy was stubborn as ever, and couldn't wait. The second Tim disappeared into the bathroom, Missy crept her way downstairs. She saw the glass of the front door was shattered all along the floor and Missy started breathing heavily. She turned and tried to quietly make her way into the living room when she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of a man standing there, his back to her, holding a picture of her and Tim from the day they got engaged. She was trying to be as quiet as possible, but her next step let out a creak from the floorboard. She had been discovered._

 _"You've forgotten about me have you Melissa?" spoke the voice, a voice which sent chills down Missy's spine._

 _"Mike," she nearly whispered. He turned around to face her and Missy could just tell he was high by one look at him._

 _"How could you do this to me Melissa? First you ruin my life by having me sent away and now you're with someone else? You're still mine. I'm still in love with you, and you promised me forever," he spoke slowly._

 _"Mike that was years ago. I've moved on. You should too," Missy spoke carefully._

 _"You're the love of my life. I can't just move on Melissa. But then again, you did ruin my life. So let me explain why I'm here," he stopped pulling something out of his back pocket, "I'm here to ruin your life, like you ruined mine. He pulled out a gun and pointed it right at her._

 _"What the fuck you're crazy! Mike what are you doing!" she yelled. Suddenly Tim came running down the stairs and froze when he saw Mike pointing the gun towards his fiancee._

 _"Oh how perfect," Mike started. "This is him isn't it? Your new love?" Mike raised an eyebrow. Missy stood there, letting tears slowly escape from her eyes and Tim looked between the two. "You know you really should've stayed upstairs man." Then all of a sudden Mike grabbed Missy and put her hand over the trigger._

 _"Hey man what the hell are you doing!" Tim yelled as Missy screamed in fear. "Let her fucking go! I swear to god I'll call the cops!"_

 _"Do it, and I'll put a bullet through her head," Mike threatened._

 _"Mike, please, let me go! Why are you doing this?" Missy cried._

 _"What do you want man? Is it money? I'll give you whatever you want, just let her go," Tim pleaded, stepping closer to Missy and Mike, the gun pointed directly at him._

 _"You took my life away from me, and now? I'm going to take yours away from you," Mike whispered into Missy's ear._

 _"You're crazy! Stop it!" Missy cried back. "You think killing me is going to solve all your problems?"_

 _"Oh no baby, I don't want to kill **you.** If I killed you, that would ruin all my plans, our plans. Our plans to be together," Mike explained._

 _"Go to hell!" Missy spat._

 _"Just put the gun down man, we can work this out," Tim pleaded once again._

 _"I'm not the one that's going to be doing any of the killing here, you are. Because for us to be together, he needs to go," Mike whispered into Missy's ear as he applied more pressure to her hand against the trigger. And then it happened._

 _"NO!" Missy cried out right as the gun fired into the head of Tim. "NO! No, no no! You bastard!" Missy sobbed, dropping the gun and Mike released his grasp of her hand. Missy ran over to Tim and held him in her arms, and Mike slipped out the back door in fear that the cops might show up. "Shhh, baby it's okay. You're okay," she tried to comfort him. But as Missy held her fiancee, blood all over her, she realized he was going to die. There was no way to save him. "Please, please don't leave me," Missy cried as the tears fell down her cheek. "Please!" Missy cried hugging him into her chest as she sobbed. He was gone. She sat there crying for an hour, covered in blood. There was only one thing she could do. She grabbed her cellphone from the floor and dialed the number of David Scull, a detective here. One she knew very well, one that happened to be Tim's step father. "Dave," she sobbed into the phone. "Please get over here...no you can't!" she screamed. "Just you...you can't bring the force...David he's dead!" she sobbed and hung up the phone, David on his way. Missy held Tim in her arms rocking him back in forth, staring at the gunshot. Right in the middle of his forehead. David bust through the backdoor and saw Missy on the floor, his stepson in her arms._

 _"Oh my god," he spoke. "What the hell happened?!" he yelled running over to the two of them._

 _"It was Mike," Missy sobbed._

 _"Melissa why didn't you call the cops? What the hell is wrong with you?! You could've saved his life! None of this would've happened!" he yelled._

 _"Because! He had gloves on David and wrapped my hands around the trigger! My prints are all over that gun David! All of the evidence would've looked like I killed him!" she screamed._

 _David put his head in his hands, "That son of a bitch!"_

 _"What are we gonna do?" Missy sobbed. "He's gone. I shot him, I killed him!"_

* * *

"David basically saved my life. He knew I was right and I would've gone to jail for a long time. There was no way to fight that I wasn't the one that shot my fiancee. I did. My finger was on the trigger!" Missy wiped the tears streaming down her face. "So we had to stage a suicide. God it's so awful. I had to pretend that my fiancee, the love of my life, killed himself! And somehow everyone believed it. David was able to conjure up a note and everything. He made the crime scene look like there was never a break in. We lied about my fiancee's death so I wouldn't go to jail. David keeps telling me Tim would've wanted this, that Tim wouldn't have wanted me to go to jail for a crime I didn't commit and he would've accepted this if it meant I was safe. But I don't believe any of that. I killed him Seth. How could we have lied about it and done something so awful?" Missy sobbed and he hugged her close. "Dave put me on 24 hour surveillance and Mike showed up to my house another night when he was high and drunk and they arrested him for trespassing, stalking, harassment, and possession. I was in and out of courtrooms for a year before the case finally settled and he went to jail.

After the funeral and everything, I became completely depressed. I didn't want to do anything anymore. I had quit wrestling. I mean I barely left the house. I was tired of everyone giving me that fucking sympathetic look. Everyone knew me as 'Melissa, the girl who's fiancee killed himself. Melissa the girl with the psycho ex boyfriend.' I didn't know what I was going to do, but I had a dream one night and I swear to God he came to me in my dream. He told me he forgave me and understood everything that happened after that night, that he wasn't mad. But he told he wouldn't ever forgive me if I quit the thing I loved most; wrestling. So the next day, I packed up everything I had, left New Jersey and never looked back. I moved to Orlando, had a tryout with NXT, and got signed. I started going by just Missy. I always told myself Melissa died with Tim. I just wanted to start over you know? With every aspect of my life. And yeah sure, my life was great. I was signed to my dream job. But I was so depressed.

I ended up meeting Summer in developmental. I don't know, she always says she knew we were meant to be friends from the second she saw me. I thank God for Summer everyday. She saved my life, literally. She found me the night I almost killed myself. She got me help. She stuck by my side through everything until eventually I got better. She kept me going. Summer made me smile in times where I never ever thought I would be able to smile again. I owe everything I have now to her. Do I still miss Tim? Every fucking day of my life. But I know he's watching over me, protecting me, freaking out because I'm living my dream and am on RAW every week. I'm not over what happened that night, and I don't think I ever will be. Some days are better than others, but I'm in a really good place right now. That night changed my life. I wish it never happened, sometimes wish it was me instead of Tim. But at the end of the day, I try to tell myself that everything happens for a reason. As traumatic as the night was, it made me who I am today; a strong, unbreakable woman. And most importantly, it led me to you," Missy wiped away the tears again and looked up at Seth. "So yeah, that's my big secret."

Seth looked up towards the ceiling and wiped his own tears, pulling Missy even closer to him. "I am so fucking sorry that all of this happened to you Missy. I love you so fucking much you have no idea," he cried into her hair.

"I was so scared to tell you. He has hurt everyone close to me, everyone who has every mattered, and I can't let him hurt you too," Missy cried.

"I will never let him get close to you every again," Seth promised.

"I'm sorry if I scared you with all of the shit I told you, but you're right. You're my boyfriend and it was time you knew. It hurt keeping it in. I love you so much, I just didn't want to lose you and scare you away because I'm so fucked up," Missy cried.

"You're never going to lose me Missy. God, you're the best thing that ever happened to me, nothing you do or say could scare me off. I just can't believe one guy put you through so much pain," he whispered to her, still hugging her close.

"And if it makes you feel any better," she started, "you got the whole truth. All the details. The only other person that knows the whole truth is Summer."

Seth smiled at her, "How in the hell do you do this? Go on with life? Stay so strong, stay positive? I could never be where you are after experiencing what you went through."

"Believe me, it took a lot. A lot of therapy, a lot of years, and I'm still no where near perfect. But I'm trying. I'm fighting everyday. I've realized so many reasons I have to be happy. And now that I've finally let the most important person in my life know, I feel like I can let go of the past and truly move on from it so thank you," Missy smiled.

"And I'll be there every step of the way I promise you that." Seth gave Missy a tender kiss and held her face. Looking into the big beautiful eyes of the girl he loved so much, Seth couldn't help but say a pray to Tim, thanking Tim for deeming him worthy enough to love and protect this girl that had once been Tim's fiancee, the love of Tim's life, Tim's everything.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Seth couldn't sleep at all. Every time he closed his eyes, all he could do was picture the horrific events Missy had described. He couldn't help but check on her every time he opened his eyes. He had to admit, he was quite surprised to see that after all she had been through, Missy slept with the slightest hint of a smile on her face. It didn't make sense to him when he thought about all the hell she had faced. In fact, he didn't understand how she could ever smile again after all the pain Mike had caused her, but then again, maybe he did. Maybe telling Seth was exactly what she needed to do. Maybe he finally made her feel safe again and Seth was beyond grateful for that. There was one thing, above all else that he'd been told that night, that made Seth have a sinking feeling in his stomach every time he thought of it. Missy might have forgotten it, but he hadn't. Earlier that night, Missy's phone kept ringing, the name "Dave Scull" flashing across the screen. Seth knew that it couldn't have been good news. The detective usually only called if he knew Missy was hurt, or to warn her of possible danger, usually regarding Mike. Missy clearly wasn't hurt, so Dave's calls could only mean one thing, and that made Seth want to throw up. Seth decided to wait until a reasonable hour until taking matters into his own hands and calling Dave, so when 7:00 came, he quietly snuck out of the bed, unplugged Missy's phone from the charger, and exited the room. Seth walked a ways down the hall and then took out Missy's phone to call Dave. "Shit," he sighed when he realized he needed a passcode to have access into the phone. Seth tried Missy's birthdate, but he was unsuccessful. He knew he only had a limited amount of tries to get into her phone before he was locked out of it, and he didn't want to waste them trying stupid combinations of numbers. Suddenly, it dawned on him and Seth knew the exact date Missy would pick for a code, 1226. That made December 26th, the day of Tim's death. Just like that, the phone unlocked. Seth took a deep breath before scrolling through the contacts and dialing Dave's number. He answered after only one ring, his voice a nervous, rushed tone, "Missy? God I've been trying to call you all night!"

"It's Seth," he informed him.

"Oh...Seth, is...is everything okay with Missy? Did something happen?" Dave asked quickly.

"No no she's fine. At least, I hope she is. That's why I'm calling. I was hoping you could tell me what's going on," Seth pondered.

"Look Seth it's really not my story to tell - "

" - I know. Everything. She opened up to me about everything last night. It's partly why I'm calling you," Seth interrupted.

"Oh wow. She told you? So are you two...?" Dave questioned.

"Well sir, yes, we've finally made it official. We're together," Seth chuckled.

"It was only a matter of time," Dave agreed.

"Look," Seth started. "I noticed you calling last night. I told her to pick up the phone and she just wanted to ignore it but I'm worried for her Detective. I mean now that I know how dangerous he is, I want to be involved. With everything. Missy's business is my business now. I don't want to let anything happen to her ever again."

"I completely understand that. I'm actually happy you called. I just hope you can talk some sense into her. She listens to you," Dave responded.

"So what's going on?" Seth asked.

Dave sighed, "Look. The son of a bitch is in jail right now, but who knows when he'll get out. He always finds a way. I just want Missy to be safe. I've been calling for weeks now and she just doesn't want to hear it, but she needs to cut the shit and get the restraining order I've been telling her to get for months. She needs guaranteed protection from him and this is the best way to go about it, but she refuses to do it. Maybe if you tell her, she'll finally agree."

Seth nodded, "I 100% agree with you. I'll try to talk to her, see what I can do."

"Let me ask you something son," Dave started. "Are you scared?"

"Scared? I'm not scared," Seth shook his head.

"If you love her as much as I think you do, you should be. You should be very afraid. Mike's dangerous," Dave informed him. "Keep her safe Seth," Dave stated.

"Always," Seth responded and then the line went dead. Seth locked the iPhone and started to head back to his room when he collided with someone.

"What the hell are you doing up so early?" spoke the gruff voice of Dean.

"I guess I could ask you the same question," Seth retorted.

"Where's Missy?" Dean asked.

"Still sleeping," Seth answered. The two stood in an awkward silence for what felt like a lifetime until Seth finally spoke. "Look man, she uh...she told me everything."

Dean's eyes went wide, "What? She told you!"

"Yeah. Last night. She came clean about the whole thing. I was really surprised, I mean I wasn't expecting it at all," Seth explained.

"I just can't believe she told you," Dean said grabbing the back of his neck.

"Neither can I," Seth agreed. "But I mean, in a way I can. Let's face it, she couldn't keep this from me forever, especially now that we're dating."

"Oh man, you're taking this a lot better than I would've," Dean mumbled. "Look, I'm sorry okay?"

"For what? What are you talking about man?" Seth questioned.

"Wait...what...what are you talking about?" Dean asked genuinely confused.

"She told me about Tim," Seth said, with a sort of "obviously" hint to his voice.

"OH! That! Right! I thought you meant she told you about...yeah nevermind, anyway that's, uh, that's good that she told you. It was about time you knew," Dean forced a smile.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked, trying to meet Dean's eyes.

"Me?" Dean laughed. "Yeah man, I'm great! Better than ever! But hey, I'll catch you later," he smiled as he slapped Seth on the back passing by him and heading down the hall to his own hotel room. Seth just watched him walk away, shook his head, and laughed.

* * *

"What if I never get over her?" Dean suddenly asked his Samoan brother as he exited the bathroom.

"You're crazy," Roman laughed.

"Look, I'm trying to be serious dick, can you please give me advice?" Dean asked annoyed.

"You know in all the years I've known you, I think this is the first time I've ever heard you ask for help," Roman chuckled.

"Yeah well, it's not something I enjoy doing, but I don't really know what else to do," Dean explained. "Look I'm just asking for your help. I'm actually being a little vulnerable and I hate doing that, so I would appreciate it if you would stop trying to make fun of me for it Rome," he groaned.

"Hey, I'm not making fun of you. I already told you my whole opinion on your so called love," Roman said. "And of course you're gonna get over her. You just have to be willing to let it happen. Like I said, I think you should date again."

"You know what Rome? I'm kinda sick of you telling me how I felt and saying that I didn't love her because you have no idea how the fuck I felt!" Dean yelled pointing his finger at Roman.

Roman stood up and got in Dean's face, "And I'm kinda sick of your fucking attitude and you being mad at the one guy who's trying to help you. Get the fuck over yourself Dean!"

"Fuck this!" Dean shouted and turned away from Roman.

"Hey!" Roman shouted and spun Dean around. "Why are you so mad at the world?!"

"Because!" Dean yelled and then he sighed. "I'm mad at myself."

"Why?" Roman questioned.

"For letting my guard down," Dean sighed. He turned and sat on the bed with his head in is hands and Roman sat across from him, letting a sigh escape from his lips. "I just...I've built my walls up so high and let this tiny little brunette break them in a few short months. And I hate myself for it. I hate myself for letting myself ever fall for her. I knew she never felt the same way about me but she's the first woman I trusted in a long time. Maybe the first woman I've ever trusted now that I think about it. She's the first woman I could see a future with. Someone who was just as broken as me. I don't know man. She just made me feel a way I'd never felt before. And I don't want to lose her. I mean I'm happy that her and my best friend are happy I really am. It's hard seeing it though. So yeah, maybe you think it was just infatuation, but for me it wasn't. I don't want to be in love with her, but I think I...I think I might be."

"You got to let her go," Roman sighed. "If you really care about her like you say you do, you gotta let her be happy."

"God I never should've told her how I felt," Dean groaned. "And I don't want it to come between me, her, and Seth. They're both too important to me."

"You just got to forget it happened. Let it go. Let them be happy Dean. And then go find your own happiness," Roman replied.

"But what if that never happens?" Dean questioned looking Roman in his dark gray eyes.

"It's never going to if you don't let it," Roman replied. As Dean went to speak, the sound of a phone ringing broke through the air. Roman reached over and grabbed his cellphone. "Sorry man, it's the wifey. I gotta take this. Keep your head up," he ruffled Dean's hair as he spoke and walked out of the hotel room leaving Dean alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Missy rolled over in the bed as her eyes fluttered open to find the side next to her empty. "Seth?" she sleepily whispered, a slight pout playing on her lips. "Seth?" she called louder this time. She hopped out of the bed and headed into the bathroom to look for him just as the door to the hotel room opened. Seth surveyed the room and quickly ran to replace Missy's phone as she wasn't in the room. "There you are. Where were you?"

Seth's head snapped up to meet hers as he quickly put the phone in his pocket, praying she didn't see. "Sorry babe I had to take a phone call and I didn't want to wake you up," he half lied.

"Oh," Missy smirked. "I thought I might've scared you away with what I told you last night." Seth gave her a puzzled look.

"I don't understand how you find it in yourself to joke about it," he said.

Missy shrugged, "If I can't joke about it, I'll cry about it. Laughing's easier." Seth walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, placing a small kiss on her forehead. "I don't want to sound like a crazy girlfriend or anything, but I'm not gonna lie, I kinda hated not waking up next to you this morning. I've gotten used to it," she laughed.

Seth returned her smile. "I'm sorry." Seth let his arms unravel from Missy and bit his lip as her stared at her, unsure of how to bring up the whole restraining order issue. Then suddenly the distinct text tone of Missy's phone erupted from Seth's pocket.

"Was that my phone?" Missy asked looking towards the pocket of Seth's sweatpants. Seth just stood there in silence knowing he had been caught. "Why the hell do you have my phone?" Missy asked, the angry tone clear in her voice. Seth let out a sigh as he took the phone out of his pocket. "No seriously Seth why the hell do you have my phone?"

"I was worried about you okay?" Seth yelled.

"So you stole my phone?" Missy yelled back.

Seth ran his fingers through her hair, "Yeah you know what? I did Missy okay? You weren't answering Dave and I thought something might be wrong so I called him!"

Missy snatched the phone out of Seth's hands, "Seth what the hell? That's not okay! Why would you do that?"

"Missy he said you haven't answered his calls in weeks. Why are you ignoring him?" he questioned.

"That's none of your business!" Missy snapped.

"No Missy it is! You are my business now!" he retorted. "What is stopping you from getting a restraining order what other reason do you need huh? What is it gonna take for you to finally try to get some protection for yourself?"

Missy shook her head and reverted her gaze up to the ceiling. "I'm not doing this with you. I'm not having this conversation," Missy said as she stormed passed Seth towards the door.

"Missy stop!" Seth called out. "What's so wrong about trying to keep yourself safe!" Missy didn't even answer Seth and stormed out of the hotel room. "Fuck man!" Seth yelled aloud to no one.

* * *

Missy knocked on the hotel door, too furious to even realize she had started crying. Just as she went to knock again, the door swung open and she met the blue eyes she so desperately wanted to see. "What the hell happened what did he do?" were the first words out of Dean's mouth as he pulled her in close to him.

"I just need you right now," Missy cried into his chest. Dean hugged her closer and let the hotel room door close. Dean stroked Missy's hair as she cried against him. "Why the fuck am I even crying right now?" she asked herself. Dean lifted her head up so her eyes would meet his.

"What happened?" he asked her, praying Seth didn't do something to break her heart because he really did not want to have to break his face today.

Missy took a deep breath and dried her eyes. "Nothing. He didn't do anything. I shouldn't even be mad at him and I shouldn't have stormed away from him. I overreacted," she sighed. She pulled herself from Dean's embrace and sat on the bed. "He was trying to protect me."

"Protect you? From what?" Dean wondered.

Missy sighed, "He took my phone and called Dave and Dave told Seth about me getting a restraining order so Seth brought it up. He thinks it's a good idea and yeah it probably is. I don't know why I got so mad I just...I can't get a restraining order. I can't."

"Missy. Missy look as me," Dean started, tilting her chin towards him. "Dave, Seth, myself, we all want to keep you safe and the restraining order is your best bet. I know you don't want to go into courtrooms and stuff, but I also know you better to know that's not the real reason you don't want the restraining order. Tell me the truth." Missy averted her eyes from his and tried to hold back tears. "Please."

Missy let out a breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding in. "Because Dean. He's fucking crazy! Do any of you even realize what he's capable of? A fucking piece of paper telling him he can't come near me isn't gonna stop him! Putting him in jail doesn't stop him, we can't stop him!" Missy yelled. "I just wish he would kill me already," she whispered.

"Hey! Don't you ever fucking say that. We're not going to let him hurt you Missy," Dean said sternly.

Missy let out a laugh, "Yeah like I haven't heard that before. That's what everyone fucking says. That's what Summer said, that's what Tim said and look what happened to them." Missy shook her head. "I can't do that again. I can't watch him hurt anymore people that I care about. I can't lose anyone else."

"Wait wait wait...Summer? What the hell did he do to Summer?" Dean asked, confusion spread across his face.

Missy let out another long sigh, "Remember a few years back when Summer was out of action at FCW because she was in the bad car accident and was in the hospital?" She watched as Dean nodded his head. "Yeah that was him. He caused the accident on purpose. He's a fucking psychopath with a lot of connections in a lot of high places. You all want to get rid of him but the only fucking way to get rid of him is to kill him."

"That's a little extreme don't you think?" Dean questioned.

"What other choice do I honestly have at this point?" Missy retorted.

"Why are you even here?" Dean asked slightly under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Missy asked, her eyes wide.

"No really why are you here telling me this? Why aren't you talking to your boyfriend about this?"

"I...I just...I don't know," Missy sighed.

Dean let out a sigh of his own running his fingers through his fringe. "I can't keep doing this with you," he whispered.

"I know," Missy agreed. "I'm sorry."

Dean's blue gaze met hers. "Me too."

"Can I ask you something?" Missy spoke slowly.

"You know you always can," Dean replied.

"Do you...how far do you think Seth would go?" Missy questioned.

"I don't know, why?" Dean answered.

"That night in the alley...when you guys saved me...it's just I saw this darkness in his eyes and he was like a completely different person that night and he...I don't know it scares me what he might be capable of," Missy spoke honestly.

"He loves you Missy. And I think he would do anything to keep you safe. We both would," he said looking straight into her eyes. Missy's body formed goosebumps at the possibility of both Seth and Dean actually attempting to kill Mike. Missy finally broke the eye contact between her and Dean and got up from her seated position on the edge of the bed.

"I should head back. Apologize to Seth. He's probably worried about me," she said and turned and headed towards the door.

"Missy wait," Dean called and lightly grabbed her wrist, turning her to face him. "I've been driving myself crazy. I just need an answer...do you love me?" Missy was completely taken aback by Dean's question.

"I mean...I...Yes Dean of course I love you...but...not in the way you want me to," she stuttered. She could see the heartbreak wash over Dean's face. "Dean I'm sorry."

"No I needed to hear you say it. I needed to hear you say it so I can let you go and be happy with Seth, so I can move on," Dean said, his blue eyes locked on the floor. "You should go." Missy tried to cup his cheek with her hand but Dean jerked his head away, still refusing to make eye contact with her.

"I really am sorry Dean," Missy whispered and turned, walking out of the hotel room praying she hadn't just lost her best friend.


End file.
